La frontière de la haine
by Tache de son
Summary: Lorsqu'on ne sait plus vraiment où est la différence entre l'amour et la haine. Faberry , contenant lemons.
1. Douloureuse constatation

Hello , ça m'a pris d'un coup . Je me suis dit que les Faberry français étaient assez peu donc vue que je suis malade et que j'ai rien à faire : voilà un petit os!

Ah et je n'ai pas encore de béta alors veuillez me pardonnez pour les fautes .

Disclamer : cette scène se passerait réellement si je possédais la série donc non rien ne m'appartiens... Damn'!

Note : Attention yuri avec lémon détaillé à vos risques et périls

-Douloureuse constatation

Le regard dur , un masque d'indifférence voilà ce qui me caractérisait . Je traversais les couloirs savourant cette délicieuse sensation qu'était la supériorité , je ne récoltais que des regards admiratifs , envieux et enfin mes préférées : les regards haineux . J'avais tout , la beauté , le charme , la jeunesse , une réputation. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur mon visage lorsque je constata la présence d'une petite brune à son casier , lentement tel un prédateur j'arriva à sa gauche et ouvris mon casier collé au sien. Je la sentie se crisper instinctivement n'osant plonger son regard chocolat dans la profondeur de mes yeux verts.

J'aimais sentir cette détresse émaner de son corps lorsque je m'approchais d'elle, sentir sa peur à travers ses traits tirés , comprendre sa détresse par son mordillement compulsif de sa lèvre inférieur . Je ne pus que sourire davantage devant cette attitude que je connaissais si bien. Elle ne bougeais plus ,comme tétaniser par ma présence ,alors comme à mon habitude je pris soin de lui infliger mon éternel châtiment : mes gestes étaient lents et calculés. Je déposa quelques bouquins dont je n'avais plus l'utilité durant la fin de la journée dans mon casier puis je ferma la porte doucement comme une caresse que l'on offre à un objet qui nous est nostalgique. Puis je me décala jusqu'à me retrouver dans son dos . Les yeux clos elle était restée muette et figée toujours devant son casier . Attendant sa sentence. Je colla mon corps contre le sien le sentant frissonner à mon contact , plaçant mes bras de pars et d'autre de son corps sur les autres casiers : elle était pris au piège . J'approcha dangereusement mes lèvres de sa nuque lui insufflant mon souffle chaud qui eu l'effet de la faire gémir . J'eu un sourire des plus arrogant. Je remonta jusqu'à son oreille et après un moment d'attente calculé je lui souffla d'une voix chaude et rauque ses quelques mots :

"Berry ,tu périmes mon air alors dégages avant que je fasse en sortes que je tu ne respires plus jamais."

La froideur et la dureté de mes paroles contrastaient toujours avec mon attitude et je savais que cela la perturbait au plus haut point . Je la sentis serrer les poings , j'avais gagner .

Seulement contre toute attentes , avant que je ne fasses le moindre geste elle se retourna se colla contre moi et me souffla également à l'oreille :

"Tout dépend de comment tu souhaites que cela arrives…"

Elle avait susurrée ses mots d'une voix envoutante laissant clairement entendre que ça phrases avait une connotation sexuel. Puis elle se recula de quelques centimètres , m'accorda un regard plus qu'équivoque avec une moue séductrice et s'échappa de mes filets avant que je n'eusse le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

Je cligna des yeux plusieurs fois encore sous le choc , Berry s'était rebellée ? Elle avait gagnée pour une fois et cette constatations fut plus que difficile à avaler. Non , Berry ne pouvait pas gagner c'était un fait . Depuis plus de deux mois j'avais remarquée ses regards insistants , ses prunelles qui s'assombrissaient par moment lors de nos rares rapprochement physiques pendant le glee club. J'avais compris , compris que la brunette éprouvait du désir pour moi. Et si au début j'en eu été dégoutée j'avais fini par trouvée là une pression avantageuse . Depuis deux mois je prenais un plaisir sadique à lui faire prendre conscience que je savais , lui faisant subir jours après jours mon "désirs" qu'elle avait vite compris comme étant dénuée d'une réel envie pour elle, suivie d'une insultes ou menace de mort et que ce n'était uniquement que pour lui faire du mal . Le contraste malsain me procurait une sensation grisante de satisfaction . Au fond je ne savais même pas bien pourquoi je ressentais une telle joie de la voir souffrir mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Je voulais seulement sentir et ressentir ce déferlement de sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ressentait lorsque je lui infligeais son agonie journalière.

Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le comportement habituel de la brune , non elle ne s'était pas simplement contentée de la regarder avec ses yeux remplis de haine , de désir , de tristesse mais elle avait réagit et ça je n'arrivais pas à le digérer. Putain mais de quel droit avait elle répondue? Et encore plus déstabilisant : pourquoi une douce chaleur s'était elle installée sans ma permission dans mon bas ventre? Non décidément rien n'allait plus. Je sortie enfin de ma transe envahie d'une colère sans nom et me dirigea à travers la foule vers ma salle de cours. Je croisa Santana dans les couloirs qui au vue de mon visage m'adressa un regard sévère et septique : j'aurais le droit à des réclamations plus tard. Ce qui m'agaça encore plus , je décida qu'un peu d'air frais me ferais du bien et puis ce n'est pas une heure d'espagnol qui va changer ma vie en revanche Mr Shue va me demander ce qu'il s'est passée … Rha mais foutez moi la paix avec votre bienveillance ! Je traversa le lycée pour finalement atterir sous mes gradins ou sans ménagement je m'alluma une cigarette tirant des longues bouffées martyrisant le filtre afin de calmer mes nerfs .C'était mon petit secret . Les paroles de Berry tournaient sans cesse dans ma tête , impossible d'effacer le souvenir du frissons qui m'avait traversée l'échine . Et le dégouts de moi même se fit de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience que j'avais aimée ça, j'avais aimée le mordant de la petite brune et je sentis comme si une part de moi était enfin soulagée ,comme si j'attendais ce jours depuis longtemps.

Une grimace d'horreur s'étala sur mon visage à cette constatation. Non je ne pouvais pas désirer Berry c'était contre nature. Elle ne s'en tirerait surement pas comme ça.

Cela faisait une heure que je méditais sur ma future vengeance . Qu'es ce qui pourrait le plus blesser la brunette? Cette question tournait sans cesse dans mon esprit . Puis une idée brillamment machiavélique s'empara de moi . Mon Dieu , c'était parfait … Je réfléchissais au dernier détails avec une certaine grimace , il faudrait faire des sacrifices mais le résultat n'en sera que plus satisfaisant. Sur cette dernière réflexions la blondinette se leva et se dirigea d'un pas non chalands vers les bâtiments du lycée un sourire tordue aux lèvres. Elle était déterminée , s'aventurant un peu plus dans les couloirs elle atterrie finalement devant son casier qu'elle ouvra sans ménagement afin d'y trouver de quoi écrire . De sa belle écriture elle griffonna quelques mots puis glissa la note dans le casier voisin. La vengeance était en marche .

Une demie heure que j'attendais dans les toilettes des filles , UNE DEMIE HEURE! On ne fait jamais attendre Quinn Fabray ! D'un pas rageur je me dirigeais vers la porte l'empoignant dangereusement jusqu'à ce que je sente une pression de l'autre côté. Sans totalement comprendre ce qu'il se passait la porte s'ouvrit plus rapidement que nécessaire pour laisser place à une petite brune qui me rentrait dedans. Je grognais irritée par le contact , qui avait eu la maladresse et l'impardonnable geste de me rentrer dedans ? Sans plus attendre je relevais la tête accompagnée d'un regard menaçant jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ses grands yeux chocolat. Surprise j'haussais un sourcil qui s'accorda bien vite avec un rictus de satisfaction. Encore sonnée la brunette n'avait pas vue la blonde se tourner dos à la porte la fermant scrupuleusement et s'y adossant . Les yeux verts rivées sur une Berry qui visiblement avait du mal à reprendre contenance.

"-Ce n'est pas trop tôt" siffla dangereusement Quinn

Aussitôt la brune rougit et bafouilla

"-Euh je … Oui … désolée …"

D'un revers de la main je lui stoppa net son monologue qui s'apprêtait à devenir sans fin. Sans la quitter des yeux je me décollais de la porte , ce chocolat avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. M'approchant d'une démarche féline je l'a vit se raidir immédiatement. Puis comme secouer d'une décharge électrique elle repris ses esprit et recula au fur et à mesure que j'avançais seulement mon sourire s'agrandissait de plus en plus . Elle fronça les sourcil ne comprennent pas la nature de mon sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontra le mur. Prise au piège. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et de panique comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Plus que quelques mètres , sa respiration s'accélérait au fil de mes pas et je me retrouva rapidement à quelques centimètres de son visage une lueur de défis dans les yeux. Je m'approcha de ses lèvres avant de dévier ma trajectoire vers son lobe d'oreille que je mordilla sans ménagement. Sa poitrine se souleva sous le choc afin d'y laisser s'engouffrer de puissantes respirations , son corps se raidit encore plus. Contente de mon effet je m'arrêta et lui insuffla d'une voix plus rauque que je n'aurais voulue:

"Comme tu peux le voir j'ai effectivement trouvée une manière de te priver de ton air…"

Et sans plus attendre je m'empara de son cou que je mordilla sans ménagement y déposant également quelques baiser. Je la sentais gémir de surprise et de plaisir , ses mains toujours ballantes le long de son corps. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse plus que ça , alors je passa ma langue lentement le long de ce gracieux cou passant par sa mâchoire. Et là enfin ses lèvres s'emparent brutalement des miennes. Je sourie dans l'étreinte désordonnée de nos lèvres. Je pouvais ressentir toute sa frustration s'évacuer , c'était un baiser confus et précipité , comme si elle avait peur que ce ne soit que la seule et unique fois que cela arriverait , comme si elle savait. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas fut la réaction de mon corps , il s'était empressé de se coller avidement contre le sien épousant la forme de son corps. Des vagues de chaleurs me balayaient par dizaines à chaque frottement de son corps contre le mien, ça n'allait plus du tout comme je le voulais. Dans un élan de recherche d'air elle ouvra un peu plus les lèvres et ce que je fis me surpris encore plus , je lui quémandais l'accès de sa langue. J'en fus si choquée que je m'immobilisa un instant mais avant que n'eusse le temps de réfléchir à cet acte totalement contradictoire à mon cerveau une danse endiablée avait pris place. Sa langue était douce et chaude et recherchait avidement le contact de la mienne , je dominais la danse , ma poitrine s'élevait de plus en plus rapidement me laissant avec une pathétique respiration saccadée. Pitoyable , mais je n'étais pas apparemment au bout de mes peines car je sentis deux petites mains se glisser dans la critères de mes cheveux blonds m'arrachant au passage un râle de contentement. Doublement pitoyable. Tout ce qui me traversa l'esprit à ce moment là était de lui faire ressentir cette même humiliation, mes mains se posèrent avidement sur ses hanches la collant un peu plus contre moi. Une de mes jambes virent se glisser entre les siennes lui arrachant un long gémissement lorsqu'elle cogna légèrement sur son entre jambe. Ce son résonna comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles et je sourie inconsciemment dans notre baiser toujours aussi brulant. Mais ma soif de vengeance ne s'arrêterais pas là , ho non il m'en faudrait bien plus. De nouveau j'effectua une pression sur son intimité qui se révéla brulante, une autre plainte vint déchirer le silence de nos ébats. Je décolla mes lèvres reprenant mon souffle et croisant par la même occasion son regard. Ho god … Il était tellement empreint de désir que j'avais du mal à m'en détacher , ses cheveux était désordonnés , ses lèvres gonflées et rougies comme ses joues par le désir. Je ne donnais pas non plus chère de ma peau. Et sans comprendre vraiment je m'élançais de nouveau à la découverte de son cou descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule ou je toucha entre temps un point assez érogène d'après sa réaction. Sa prise sur mon cou s'était faite plus insistante agrippant férocement la base de mes cheveux qui me fit gémir de douleur et de plaisir. Je grognais face à cette réaction. Sans plus attendre je glissa mes mains sous son horrible pull à carreaux m'étonnant au passage de la douceur de sa peau mais brutalement je le lui retirait laissant apparaitre une poitrine généreuse à laquelle mes lèvres se précipitèrent pour en connaitre la saveur.

Elle gémissait toujours plus fort à chacun de mes coups de langues contre sa poitrine puis mes mains se faufilèrent dans son dos et y dégrafa habilement son soutiens gorge. A peine tombé j'avais pris l'un de ses seins dans une main tandis que ma bouche s'affairait contre le deuxième mordillant et léchant sans retenue celui ci. Son bassin ondulait sévèrement contre le mien me signifiant son plaisir et sa recherche de plus de proximité. Dans un éclair de lucidité elle m'enleva à mon tour mon pull laissant en proie à son regard ma propre poitrine qu'elle ne se priva pas de contempler quelques instants avant que je ne reprenne mes assauts contre son frêle corps devenue tremblement. Ma main de libre s'égara sur son flanc traçant d'invisible arabesque , mes doigts continuant leur exploration s'attardèrent sur la limite du jeans de la brunette lui arrachant un soubresaut plus violent que les autres. Elle me remonta avidement le visage contre le sien afin de s'emparer d'un baiser passionner et langoureux auquel je ne lui refusais pas l'accès. L'une de mes mains titillais dangereusement la limite de son plaisir je la sentie se cambrer , son corps était suppliant mais je n'attendais que ses mots. Et dans une libération je l'entendis d'une voix tremblante et incontrôlée par le désir me supplier :

"-Quinn …"

"-Oui?" répondis je plus faiblement que je ne l'aurais crus

Elle délaissa mes lèvres pour me regarder droit dans les yeux laissant entrevoir toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait

"…S'il te plaît…!"

Cette supplication fût mon couronnement. J'avais le contrôle , le pouvoir. Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur mon visage si angélique ce qui la fit se tendre d'inquiétude. Je n'avais plus qu'à partir la laissant en plan totalement frustrée , rageant de mon départ. C'était parfait oui parfait , excepté un détail qui avait son importance : mon corps refusait de se mouvoir loin d'elle. J'en fus si surprise qu'une rage sans nom s'empara de moi et je glissa brutalement ma main dans son jean accédant à son intimité. Puis ce que mon corps ne voulait pas partir maintenant j'irais jusqu'au bout et la laisserait seule après. C'était encore plus diabolique finalement me persuadais je dénigrant la grisante sensation se son intimité trempé sous mes doigts. Et dire que j'en étais la responsable… Sous cette désagréable constatation je m'enfonça sans aucune douceur en elle lui arrachant un gémissement score plus bruyant que les autres. Cette fille n'avait donc aucune limite de corde vocale? Heureusement la porte était fermée et les élèves étaient retournés depuis longtemps en cours. Sa respiration était totalement hors de contrôle tandis que son bassin suivait mes gestes afin de ressentir encore plus de plaisir, les yeux fermés , la bouche ouverte elle arriverait à son paroxysme dans quelques instant si je continuais comme ça. La sentant vibrer de plus en plus fort j'éleva la voix d'un ton qui se voulait froid:

"-Regarde moi Berry , je veux que tu te souviennes de qui t'as fait jouir dans cet endroit lugubre"

Ouvrant enfin les yeux elle plongea une fois de plus son regard dans le mien et je sentie un profond trouble s'emparer de moi quand je remarqua sa beauté à ce moment là. Elle n'était que luxure. Le corps en sueur, les prunelles noir, les lèvres gonflés et les cheveux en bataille. Mon coeur eut un raté à cette vision , encore plus énervée fasse à cette réaction de mon corps j'accéléra le mouvement de mon bras m'arrachant une douleur singulière à celui-ci. Puis enfin je la sentit se contracter autour de mes doigts et hurler d'une voix désarticuler de plaisir mon prénom.

Emportée par son orgasme la brune n'avait pu tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes et s'était effondrée sur la blonde qui l'avait maintenue de justesse. Mais elle aussi épuisée se laissa lentement tomber sur le sol une brunette dans les bras.

C'était bon , j'avais eu ma vengeance : il ne me restait plus qu'à la laisser là et partir une remarque emplie de méchanceté pur au lèvres. J'aurais alors toute la satisfaction de monde à regarder ses yeux de chien battue me supplier du regard d'arrêter et je savais que ça la tuerait définitivement. Je n'avais plus qu'à me lever . Oui …

Alors pourquoi mon corps et mon coeur s'y refusaient …?

Je ferais peux être une suite si j'ai le courage

reviews? Non ? Bon alors allez en Enfer! (ou donner moi un smarties)


	2. Une déchirure

Merci à tous les reviewers et followers , ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que vous vous donniez la peine de me montrer que vous avez lu et apprécier ma fic. Jéspère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant. C'est cette fois ci du point de vue de Rachel

Chapitre 2 (oui finalement…) : Une déchirure

Terrassée par son orgasme la brune ne savait plus bien ou elle se trouvait, profitant des derniers instants de bonheur dans son inconscient elle ne sentit pas les lèvres de la blonde s'approcher dangereusement de sa clavicule. Rachel grimaça légèrement de douleur sous les crocs de Quinn sur celle ci : elle déposait sa marque. Encore affaiblie par sa montée au ciel la brune ne réagit pas mais lorsqu'elle sentit le corps sur elle se mouvoir jusqu'à la porte , la laissant ainsi ici à la vue de tous elle paniqua.

"Evidement" c'était le seul mot qui rebondissait contre les cavités de mon cerveau. C'est Quinn Fabray après tout , qu'avais je bien pu espérer de si stupide ? Je ricana bêtement sous mon imagination angélique de nous deux comme un couple. Mais mon rire sonnait atrocement faux. Comme si la tornade blonde allait rester avec elle, non elle n'était pas stupide c'était déjà un miracle en soit qu'elle est couchée avec elle. Soudain la brune fut frapper par l'évidence : elle avait couchée avec Quinn… ELLE AVAIT COUCHEE AVEC QUINN. Nom de dieu de bordel de … Les membres encore tremblant Berry ramassa ses affaires afin de se rhabiller mais alors qu'elle attrapa son hideux pull à carreau sa vue se déforma .

Mais qu'es ce que… Je passa ma main sur mon visage pour y découvrir avec horreur une cascade de larmes , ma respiration s'était coupée laissant sortir de faibles sanglots , mes jambes flageolaient ne pouvants supporter mon poids. Mon inconscient réalisait la cruauté de la blonde mais moi je n'étais pas encore prête , non, je ne voulais simplement pas encore le réaliser. Je ne voulais pas réaliser une fois de plus qu'elle avait gagnée. Mais bon dieu pourquoi s'acharnait elle à me faire autant de mal? Tout ses gestes qui m'étaient destinée étaient cruelles, elle voulait juste m'anéantir. Je repassa mes doits sur mes lèvres en souvenir des siennes brulantes mais lorsque je passa ma langue dessus je gémis en constatant que son gout y était restée imprimée. Mes larmes redoublèrent , qu'avais je donc fait Quinn pour que tu veuilles à ce point me détruire? Alors quoi, j'étais une abomination de la nature à tes yeux ? Je ne méritais pas d'avoir une existence sans souffrance et haine? Et pire , pourquoi fallait il que ce soit toi mon bourreau …

Ma poitrine me faisait atrocement mal , l'air me manquait créant une affreuse douleurs au coeur à moins que ce ne fussent celui ci qui simplement se déchirait en un millier de petit morceaux. Un peu des deux je pense. J'avais mal , si mal. Pourrais je un jour me relever? Non c'était comme une évidence , elle m'avait infliger le coup de grâce. C'était son meilleurs jeu qui s'était abattue sur la table , je n'avais plus aucune échappatoire. Un cri de désespoir franchit mes lèvres sans mon approbation , surement un moyen d'exprimer ma douleurs. Mais même ça , ça ne suffisait pas , au contraire cela accentua mon déséspoirs. Elle m'avait simplement abandonnée là dans des toilettes public après m'avoir fait sauvagement l'amour contre ce mur si froid qui m'avait parut brulant quelques instant avant. Maintenant rien que d'y être adossée me donnait la nausée , un violent vertige me transperça. J'étais seule , une fois de plus. J'étais humilié , trahie , brisée… Et le pire c'est que je n'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir.

Rachel était entrée dans un état second , inerte dans ces toilettes elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle y était restée : une heure ? Cent peux être ? Elle ne savait plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie la brunette ne trouvait plus la force de parler, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Elle ne rêvait que s'allonger et dormir , dormir pendant une éternité sans jamais se réveiller.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté je découvrir avec une certaines mélancolie la décoration de ma chambre. Ainsi j'étais rentrée chez moi , comment? ça je l'ignorais. Mes membres étaient endoloris , depuis combien de temps dormais je? Mes stores étaient baissés ne laissant filtré que quelques rayons de soleil. Au moins il faisait jour. Seul mes yeux parcouraient fébrilement ce qui m'entourais , je n'avais plus la force de bouger de toute manière. Mon coeur mort battait à un faible rythme , tiens il bâtait toujours , je n'aurais pas crue. Je vis un plateau sur ma table de chambre composé de quelques trucs à manger , leurs vues me répugna me tordant le ventre d'une manière douloureuse. Non je ne pouvais rien avaler en revanche ma gorge était si sèche que s'en était terriblement dérangeant. D'une force qui me parue sur humaine j'attrapa une bouteille d'eau qui trônait fièrement à côté de moi. Lorsque j'avala quelques gorgé j'eu mal à la gorge constatant que cela devait faire au moins plusieurs heures que je n'avais pas avaler une goute. Après avoir avalée un bon cinquante centilitre je reposa la bouteille sans ménagement. Mes yeux étaient à demi fermé comme voilée d'une vérité que je refusait de voir , et c'était le cas. Un flash s'instaura brutalement dans ma mémoire : ses lèvres sur ma peau , ses pupilles dilatés et ses caresses. Je referma rapidement les yeux refusant de me perde à nouveau , je chassa tant bien que mal cette vision. Mon agonie ne faisait que commencer. Chaque chose et objet que je voyais me rappelais sa personne. C'était insupportable.

De nouveau des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues laissant de longue traces de leurs passages. Les yeux rougis , le coeur serré , je ferma les poings les serrant jusqu'à ce que je ressente ma chair transpercée par mes ongles. La douleurs avait un certain réconfort. Ravalant un bruyant sanglot je me recroquevilla encore plus sur moi même prenant mes genoux dans mes bas lorsque trois coup frappèrent à ma porte. Apparemment mon sanglot avait du être plus bruyant que je n'avais crue.

Un homme d'un quarantaine d'année entra sans geste brusque dans l'encolure de la porte. Il resta figé un instant avant de s'élancer vers la brunette d'un pas hésitant. Arrivée au bord du lit il s'assoit dessus sans quitter Rachel du regard. D'une main tremblante il lui caressa la joue. Qu'était elle devenue ? Un simple fantôme errant. Une ombre parmie les ombres. Elle le fixait sans le voir , ses yeux autrefois plein de vie avait perdue de leurs éclats ne laissant que de ternes et vide yeux chocolat. Elle avait maigrie , normale après trois jours de sommeil sans rien avaler. Qu'avais t'il bien pu se passer ce jour là? Le principale les avaient appelés paniqué leurs racontant la découverte de leurs fille inconsciente dans les toilettes des filles. Depuis la brunette ne s'était pas réveillée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne fallait pas la brusquer.

"-Poussin?" Tenta Hiram faiblement

Mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Rachel , elle se contentait de le regarder d'un oeil morne.

Que me veux t'il? Ne voit il pas que je souffre? Que j'ai besoin de solitude? Que j'ai simplement besoins d'oublier pourquoi j'en suis là ? Dans ce troue béant qui s'est formé dans ma poitrine , je suis aspirée par le néant et je m'y laisse sombrer avec une certaine lassitude. Pendant combien de temps vais je tomber avant de toucher le fond? Faite que ça aille vite , cette souffrance est insupportable. Il me regarde toujours avec ses yeux de chien battu , il espère une réponse et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire intérieurement mais c'est un rire dénué de joie. Il parle mais je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit , c'est comme si j 'avais allumer la télé en éteignant le son , c'est assez marrant en faite. Mais tout à coup mon coeur s'arrête , mes yeux s'agrandissent et mon corps se raidit. Non il n'a pas osée quand même? Il n'a quand même pas prononcer son nom?

Voyant sa réaction Hiram réitaire sa question:

"C'est Quinn c'est ça hein …?"

La brune se redresse le regardant droit dans les yeux , ayant une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux puis sans s'y attendre ses lèvres se déforme en un sourire qui se transforme petit à petit en rire. Un rire fou. Et alors que Rachel rie de manière démentiel sous ses yeux, Hiram comprend , ça toujours été et ce sera toujours à propos de Quinn. Il enveloppe son enfant de ses grands bras afin de la calmer mais Rachel rie tellement qu'elle en pleure de rire et son corps se plie sous les assauts de contraction insoutenable de ses abdominaux. jusqu'à que son rire se transforme en crise de pleurs à nouveau qui se transforme en hurlement de désespoir. Hiram est tétaniser par la détresse de sa fille, comment peux t'on autant souffrir? Il la sert fort contre lui espérant lui transmettre un peu de son réconfort seulement la brune continue de déverser toute les larmes du monde sans réellement prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure. Il est presque sur qu'elle ne s'en relèvera pas de si tôt mais de tout son coeur il espère aussi que la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux après son marie saura surmonter sa blessure sans trop de séquelle.

Puis il pense à la blonde et une rage sans fin s'empare de lui , d'une voix basse et menaçante ou l'on peux entendre les tremblement du à la rage il murmure au creux de l'oreille de sa fille.

"-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passée , mais je vais la tuer…"

Un hoquet de surprise foudroie Rachel et dans un éclair de lucidité elle calme ses pleurs. Non il ne doit pas lui faire de mal. Il ne peut pas car malgres tout le déchirement qu'elle ressent elle l'aime toujours. Et cette constatation est horripilante. Elle appuie doucement sur le dos de son père pour lui signifier qu'elle veut parler. Il se recule et plonge ses yeux dans les sien seulement la brunette ne peut soutenir le regard de son père. Et d'un voix érailler elle lui murmure un "non". Son père la regarde ébahie. Comment ça "non"?

"-Non" répète elle plus fort comme pour se convaincre elle même de la décision de sa réponse.

Je relève la tête osant enfin affronter son regard. Je peux y lire toute son incompréhension. C'est vrai que ça peux paraître totalement absurde de protéger la fille qui vous a fait le plus souffrir. Je le regarde plus durement essayant de lui transmettre toute ma détermination dans les futures mots que je m'apprête à lui murmurer. Il faut que ce soit convainquant. Je me racle la gorge essayant de reprendre contenance :

"-Ce sont mes affaires , je dois les régler seule…"

Son étonnement se lie sur ses traies d'une manière presque comique. Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue pour lui signifier que le débat est clos, il se lève , me dépose une dernière caresse sur la joue et s'en va sans plus de cérémonie me laissant seule à mes pensées. Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à se rendormir l'image d'un bain chaud s'insinue dans son esprit lui donnant la force de se lever et quitter son cocon. Posant un pied par terre elle vacille avant de se rattraper à la commode , son esprit est embrumé et empreint de vertige. Elle attend quelques instant avant de se diriger à pas mesurés vers la porte de sa chambre.

Lorsque j'abaisse fébrilement la poignet une lueur aveuglante m'éblouit , la lumière du jour est trop puissante pour mes yeux rougis de fatigue et de larmes. Mon corps est faible et chaque pas est un combat pour ne pas m'écrouler. Je sers les dents en ressentant une vive douleurs dans la cuisse droite , visiblement je n'ai pas beaucoup bouger ces dernier temps. J'atteints enfin mon but et m'engouffre rapidement dans la salle de bain m'enfermant à clef tout en allumant l'eau qui coule abondamment dans la baignoire. Je me retrouve alors et fais fasse au miroir , avec un mouvement de recule je constate avec dégout que mon visage n'est vraiment pas beau à voir. Mes lèvres sont gercées , mes yeux bouffis , mes cheveux emmellés et mon visage creusé. La pâleur de mon visage contraste avec de larges cernes violette qui encadres mes yeux qui sont si ternes que je pourrais croire moi même qu'il sont noir. J'enlève lentement mes vêtements découvrants avec stupeur la maigreur de mon corps. Mais combien de temps ai je dormis et donc jeuné pour en arriver là? Les réponses seront pour plus tard mon corps réclame déjà la chaleur de l'eau chaude et avant que je m'en immerge je sens mon regard dans mon reflet se posée sur un point violet/rouge. Je me retourne tétanisée devant la glace pour découvrir avec horreur une marque de morsure sur ma clavicule.

Du bout des doigts je l'éffleure et une vague de frisson me submerge. C'est SA trace. Paniquée devant cette révélation je reste immobile devant mon reflet. Je peux voir nettement la forme de chacune de ses dents incrustées dans ma peau et vue la profondeur des crocs je peux presque affirmer que cela ne risque pas de s'en aller. Elle ma tatouer à vie ma blessure. Horrifier j'oscille entre gratter ma peau jusqu'à ce que cette marque disparaisse ou alors la chérir et conserver la seule trace de notre étreinte.

Une frisson de froid me rappel ma nudité et je le décroche presque à contre coeur de mon reflet plongeant ainsi dans l'eau chaude. Une douce chaleur m'envahit me faisant relâcher tout les muscles de mon corps et je me surprend à fermer les yeux d'apaisement. Alors que je faisais le vide l'image nette et précise de son visage me reviens me frapper de plein fouet me faisant ouvrir les yeux brutalement. Je me mord la lèvre en signe de ma colère , ne puis je donc pas arrêter un instant de penser à elle? Mon coeur se brise un peu plus en me remémorant contre mon grès la vague de froid qui s'était abattu sur mon frêle corps lorsqu'elle m'avait quittée et de nouveau des larmes perlent sur mon visage. Combien de temps encore vais je pleurer son absence et sa cruauté? Je m'en veux de l'aimer , j'en veux à tout mon être de désirer un être si vil et pourtant si angélique. Pourquoi moi? Je ne pouvais pas simplement tomber amoureuse d'une homme gentil doux et attentionné comme Finn?

Après cette réflexion Rachel sort de son bain après une petite demi heure et va finalement se recoucher. elle n'arrive pas de suite à se rendormir tant son esprit est agité mais son corps la supplie de se reposer encore et encore. Finalement elle s'endors d'épuisement sous l'oeil inquiet de Leroy qui l'observait dans l'encolure de le porte de sa chambre. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle n'ait pas retournée en cours se laissant de plus en plus sombrer dans son désespoir ne mangeant quasiment plus. Ses journées se résument à des aller retour entre la salle de bain pour se laver et son lit. Ses pères sont de plus en plus inquiet quand à l'état mental et physique de leurs fille quand un lundi matin Leroy se décide d'entrée dans sa chambre tenter le tout pour le tout.

A pas feutré il s'introduisit dans la chambre plongé dans la pénombre , s'asseyant doucement sur le lit il sait que sa fille ne dors pas car il peux apercevoir les soubresauts sous la couette signifiant que Rachel pleure encore et cela il ne plus l'accepter. Il dirige sa main vers l'épaule de sa fille la déposant délicatement comme si il avait peur de casser tel une poupée de porcelaine. Il lui prodigue de douce caresse afin de l'apaiser ce qui semble marcher au bout de quelques minutes puis il ouvre et referme la bouche consécutivement. Il à peur de lancer le dialogue sachant que ce ne sera pas partie facile. Après une grande inspiration il se lance enfin:

"-Rach… "

Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter ses paroles , car je sais ce qu'il va me dire et ça je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je sais qu'ils ont compris mais ils ne peuvent rien faire, non rien. Alors sans un mot je me recroqueville lui laissant sous entendre que je ne veux pas entendre ses mots pourtant je ne le sens pas bouger au contraire il redouble ses caresses. Il se racle la gorge et je supplie le tout puissant qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mais apparemment il ne daigne pas m'accorder ses faveurs une fois de plus.

"-Rach c'est plus possible"

Je fronce les sourcils je ne m'attendais pas à ça. N'allait il pas me faire par de son avis sur mes sentiments sur ma blonde? Je ricane intérieurement : ce ne sera jamais MA blonde. Intérrompant mes réflexions silencieuses il reprend.

"-Tu dois te battre nom d'un chien, ça me tue à petit feu de te voir comme ça! Ou est passée la passionné et talentueuse Rachel Berry? Ou est passée la future stars de Brodways? OU EST PASSEE MA FILLE?" Il reprend d'une voix plus douce

"-Je veux la revoir tu m'entends? Et non pas ce tas de désespoir que je voie. Tu ne veux pas que l'on se charge de Q-…" Il s'arrête un instant conscient qu'il à failli faire une bêtise

"-C'est ton choix mais maintenant tu dois l'assumer. Je refuse de voir ma fille se détruire à cause d'elle! Alors maintenant tu vas te lever et reprendre ta vie en main, elle ne mérite pas ta souffrance ni même ton intérêt. Elle ne mérite que ton ignorance et si tu veux vraiment te relever comme il se doit retourne en cours et affronte la , montre lui ton indifférence , montre lui que rien n'atteins Rachel Berry et surtout pas elle. Montre lui ta force et ton courage, je sais que tu peux le faire, montre lui que tu n'en ai devenue que plus forte…"

Rachel ressasse le discours de son père , elle sait qu'il n'a pas tord et que c'est la meilleur chose à faire : se relever et faire fasse. Mais il est tellement plus facile de rester cacher sous sa couette oubliant le monde autours. Quand elle est dans sa chambre le monde s'arrête , le temps se fige lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle peu à peu seulement elle sait que ce n'est qu'une illusion et que le monde tourne toujours avec ou sans elle. Elle veut juste encore un peu de repos avant d'affronter de nouveau sa vie. Résignée elle soupire et murmure d'une petite voix incertaine:

"-Bientôt papa , bientôt je te le promet…"

"-Demain…?" Demande t'il avec une pointe d'espoir non dissimulé dans sa voix

"-Non pas demain , mais bientôt je te promet" murmure t'elle de nouveau

Leroy s'approche et dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa fille une léger sourire aux lèvres. Il à en partie réussie sa mission. Sans un bruit il se relève et quitte la chambre avant de souffler un je t'aime dans l'obscurité destiné à sa fille.

Rachel est soucieuse mais déterminée, son père à raison elle ne se laissera pas abattre. Mais là tout de suite cet échange la épuisée et elle retombe dans les bras de Morphée presque immédiatement après l'échange.

Tadam, second chapitre , une reviews? Non ? Bon alors un mnm's alors :)


	3. Désagréable révélation

Vous êtes en train de me tuer , j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire autant et si vite . Je vous préviens que je n'ai AUCUNE idée de là ou je mène mon scénario , je fais confiance à mes doigts qui galopent tous seul sur le clavier :) ça à plutôt l'air de marcher pour l'instant .

Alors pour répondre à Muse-Zero et Pylia si ma Quinn est si machiavélique c'est que j'en avais secrètement marre de toute ses fics Faberry ou elle passe de sa pire ennemie à sa copine en un claquement de doigts :x Non non non ça se passe pas comme ça dans la vrai vie (soyons clair j'ai rien contre la guimauve on sait tous que c'est super réconfortant à lire) mais là je voulais rendre un peu de mordant à notre blonde… Bon okai je lui en ai peu être un peu trop mis mais c'est plus "dramatique"! huhuhu

Et bien sur encore un grand merci à tout les reviewers et followers anonyme !

Chapitre 3 (et dire que je voulais juste faire un one shot moi…) Désagréable révélation

Je reprenais mon souffle petit à petit mais bien plus rapidement qu'elle. Lorsque je vrilla mon regard sur Berry je constata avec une certaine pointe de fierté que je n'étais pas si mauvaise que ça apparemment pour le sexe vue son état. Elle était encore dans les vapes suite à son orgasme , mon poignet était douloureux sous l'effort inhabituel que je lui avait fait faire. Je me délia les doigts afin d'apaiser la douleur et je me figea d'effrois en comprenant que l'orgasme de Berry était sur mes doigts. J'étais paralysée devant cette substance, mon regard ne voulant dévier de ma main c'est un soupire plus fort que les autres de la part de l'autre personne écroulée sur moi qui me fit reprendre pied. Abasourdie de ma découverte je compris bien vite qu'elle ne tarderais pas à se rétablir complètement et qu'elle s'empresserait de me bombarder de questions et cela je n'en avais aucunement envie!

Je m'apprêtais à relever lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la chair dénudée de Berry ruisselante de sueur. Sa peau avait quelques chose d'envoutant surtout dans cet état là et je sentis une nouvelle vague de chaleur me balayer le bas ventre. Ma langue était entrain de mordiller ma lèvre inférieur de retenue. Je retombais dans les abysses du plaisir. Attendez comment ça Retomber? Non non non je n'étais pas tombée du tout , je L'avais fait tomber nuance. Seulement le liquide chaud entre mes cuisses trahissait le raisonnement de mes pensées. Je m'embrouillais de plus en plus et mon regard ne cessait de courir le long de ses formes généreuses. Soudain son corps se rapprochait dangereusement du mien à nouveau et mes lèvres vinrent s'écraser contre sa clavicule qui s'avérait être son point sensible. J'ouvris les yeux d'horreur , ce n'étais pas son corps qui s'était rapprocher mais le miens , j'avais succombée à mes pulsions. Mes lèvres toujours sur sa peau dévirent brulantes à son contacte, d'une chaleur qui m'étais devenue insupportable et sans pitié j'enfonçais mes crocs dans sa chaire. Je voulais lui transmettre toute ma révulsions pour mon acte , tout le dégout que j'éprouvais pour son être et du mien par la même occasion.

Comment avais je pu la désirer un instant? Je grognais face à mes réflexions et enfonça un peu plus ma morsure tout en grognant. J'entendis un gémissant de douleur de sa part ce qui me calma un peu. Au moins elle souffrait physiquement c'était déjà ça. Je desserra la pression de ma mâchoire jusqu'à ce que je m'éloigne définitivement de se corps. Dans un état second je me leva tout en me rhabillant sans lui jeter un regard. Je savais que sinon je risquais de faire une bêtise mais laquelle ça je l'ignorais. Ma seule satisfaction était de lui avoir laisser une marque de mon passage que j'espérais indélébile. Me dirigeant vers la porte je sentis un immense vide que je me dépêcha d'ignorer. En vain puisqu'il ne me quitta pas de la journée.

Durant l'heure qui suivit Quinn jubilait. La brunette n'était pas venue en cours , une première! Comme c'était dommage , ça lui ferait une vilaine tache sur son dossier d'avoir sécher! Quinn était aux anges, elle avait réaliser un coup de maitre, un parfait tour de carte imparable. La brunette allait s'effondrer lentement à présent. Cet réflexion lui tira un sourire inquiétant qui n'échappa pas d'ailleurs à la latino un peu derrière elle qui plissa des yeux.

Ce sourire là était vraiment dangereux. Pourtant malgré son euphorie la blonde ne pouvait ressentir une douleur au coeur ainsi qu'une petite voie qu'il lui disait qu'elle était allez trop loin cette fois ci. Et cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle essayait de faire taire par tout les moyens cette horrible conscience qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. C'était Berry dont on parlait , elle ne méritait aucune pitié. Alors que la cloche sonnait Quinn se dirigea d'un pas presque sautillant vers la sortie. S'en fut trop pour Santana qui la coinça au détour d'un couloir. Son regard était intransigeant et arrogeant.

Mon sourire sarcastique s'agrandit quand je compris qui m'avais bloquée. D'une voix dangereusement douce je pris la parole en premier:

"Que me vaut ta présence Santana?"

Ses yeux se plissèrent encore plus de suspicion et elle me répondit d'une voix malicieuse tout de même empreint de menace:

"Pas de ça avec moi Fabray , ce sourire je l'ai déjà vue au paravant et ça n'avait annoncé rien de bon. Qu'as tu fais cette fois ci?"

Mon sourire s'élargit de plus belle , elle était douée cette Santana. Je l'appréciais assez d'ailleurs , nous avions la même manière de réfléchir et d'agir. C'est pour cela que j'entrouvris à peine les lèvres pour lui répondre lorsqu'elle se pinça les lèvres et prit la parole plus vite que moi.

"-Non laisse moi deviner. C'est plus marrant. Tu n'as pas quitter cette joyeuse tête depuis deux heures j'en conclus que tu as vraiment fais fort sur ce coup là … Et la seule personne qui peux subir tes foudres à ce stade là c'est Berry. Je me trompe?"

C'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose. Pour toute réponse je pencha la tête sur le côté amusée qu'elle est trouvée si vite. Nous étions vraiment pareil visiblement.

"-Lopez tu t'inquiètes pour Berry ? Si s'en était pas aussi pathétique s'en serais presque attendrissant. Mais il y a des moments ou il faut s'avoir s'effacer. Cette histoire en est l'exemple type. Retourne voir ta blonde et laisse moi savourer ma victoire."

Je la vis contracter les poings et crisper la mâchoire. Mon regard lubrique posée sur elle lui indiquait que je n'étais pas dupe de sa relation avec Brittany et tant qu'elle ne se déciderais pas à l'avouer au lycée je gardais un filet de sécurité , une longueur d'avance. Et ça, elle le savait.

Elle repartie d'un pas rageur non sans un regard haineux et méprisant à mon égares. Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire arrogant en retour , ça avait été toujours comme ça entre elle et moi , c'était une sorte de règle qui s'était imposée d'elle même. L'idée même d'avoir une conversation civilisé nous était proscrit , c'était la seule personne hormis Berry à connaitre ma face cachée. Pour le reste du lycée j'étais la parfaite jeune fille , douce , attentionnée , jolie mais certainement pas garces et vicieuse. En un sens c'étais ma pause de la journée de "discuter" avec Lopez , je n'avais pas besoin de me forcer à coller c'est horrible sourire forcé sur mon visage, j'étais au naturel.

Durant tout le reste de la journée je n'eu aucune nouvelle de Berry et en un sens cela commençais à me taper sur le système. Je ne pouvais même pas voir mon oeuvre, combien de temps avant de savourer son visage meurtrie de tristesse et d'incompréhension? Cela me fit un pincement au coeur à cette pensée , surement dut à mon impatience…

Plus les heures passaient plus un sentiment de malaise s'instaurait en moi, une désagréable sensation qui me rongeait de l'intérieur mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. S'en devenait presque insupportable à tel point que lorsque je ferma la porte de ma chambre à la fin de la journée j'eu comme l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Comme si l'invisible poids qui s'était progressivement imposée sur ma poitrine venait de s'envoler. Focalisée sur cette étrange constations je commençait à voir flou. Je secoua la tête et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois essayant de dissiper cette gène mais là mon corps me fit l'acte le plus improbable de cette terre: je pleurais. De grosses gouttes salée dévalaient intrépidement mes joues et s'écrasaient brutalement contre le sol. Pétrifié j'essuya mes yeux mais chaque fois les larmes revenaient à la charge. Mais que ce passait il bon dieu ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Alors que je pensais enfin arrêter cette dégénérescence corporel mon souffle ce fit plus rare et mes jambes flageolantes. A bout de souffle et de force je me laissa tombée le long de ma porte les yeux hagards d'incompréhension. Mon corps entier était secoué de spasmes due aux incessants pleures, c'était tout bonnement de la folie. Mon corps était définitivement détraquée. A croire qu'il regrettait ce que j'avais fais.

Refusant une telle absurdité, je me fis violence afin de me lever et de rejoindre mon lit ce qui fut non sans mal. Une fois allongée dessus regardant mon plafond d'une blancheur éclatante je me perdis dans mes pensées. Je me surpris à sourire ironiquement à ce plafond , il était comme moi : parfait d'un point de vue extérieur , d'une blancheur et d'une pureté sans faille pourtant si on prenait la peine de s'y attarder vraiment quelques instants on pouvait déceler des craquelures , des taches d'usures avec le temps et même des taches de saletés. Voilà que je m'identifiais à un plafond maintenant de mieux en mieux. Mes membres étaient lourds j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer chaque secondes un peu plus dans mon matelas. Le sommeil me faucha sans me prévenir surement trop d'émotion pour une journée.

Le lendemain lorsque j'ouvris les yeux vers 6h30 je mis plusieurs secondes à me rappeler pourquoi j'étais encore habillée. Cette désagréable sensation dans la poitrine ne m'avait pas quittée ce qui acheva le reste de ma possible bonne humeur. Je pris une rapide douche avant de me changer et partir à l'école sans rien avaler , une sorte de boule s'étais formée dans mon estomac m'empêchant d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit : c'était le "pompon".

Je défonçais presque les portes du lycée qui me valut le regard apeuré et intrigué de certains. Ma démarche était rapide et brutale , mon visage n'arborait plus ce masque parfait que j'avais confectionnée aux fils des années , il était simplement dur et presque méprisant j'en avais conscience mais aujourd'hui je n'avais que faire de ce que pensais les autres. Je tomba évidement sur Santana de nouveau:

"-Bah alors Blondie on s'est levée du pied gauche?" me lança tel d'un ton rieur me sondant de ses yeux noir.

Je m'arrêta , tourna lentement la tête afin de me retrouver complètement face à elle , les yeux brillants de haine je siffla d'une voix dangereusement basse:

"-Lopez , quand j'aurais besoin de conseil pour savoir comment me faire une blonde je t'appellerais en attendant dégage retourner entre ses cuisses."

La latino haussa un sourcil étonnée de la réplique de la blonde

"-T'as tes règles ou quoi Blondie? Je tes connue plus subtile, si tu l'avais dit plus fort mon petit secret aurait pue être découvert. Mais ce qui m'intrigue vraiment c'est pourquoi toute cette nouvelle haine envers mon petit secret."

Quinn esquissa un mouvement de dégout au sous entendue. Face à la réaction de la blonde Lopez repris de plus belle.

"Depuis quand éprouves tu une telle révulsions face à mes préférences Fabray ? Ca ne t'avais pourtant pas déranger avant."

Soudain les yeux de la Latina pétillèrent, et un sourire ironique s'étira sur ses lèvres

"-Ho mon dieu , ça à un rapport avec Berry."

"-Ca à toujours un rapport avec Berry." Repris Santana plus malicieusement

Je la défia du regard, je ne lui permettais pas d'élaborer de telles hypothèses pourtant mes lèvres demeuraient scellées. Puis dans un tremblement de colère j'articula ses dernier mots avant de m'échapper de son regard inquisiteur. Je détestais quand elle avait ce regard posé sur moi, comme si elle essayait de percer mes moindres secrets.

"Lopez, tu devrais aller te faire soigner tu débloques complètement. Peux être qu'à force de trainer avec Britanny tu deviens aussi stup-"

je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une main s'était abattue sur ma joue. Choquée je regarda la Latina bouillonnant de rage la main encore en l'air suite à son geste. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées de colère. Un silence électrisant s'étais emparé du lycée apparemment tout le monde avait été témoins de son geste. Sans y prêter attention elle s'avança jusqu'à mon oreille et me souffla d'un ton incroyablement menaçant:

"-… Plus jamais je ne veux t'entendre dire ça car la prochaine fois ce serais bien plus violent qu'une gifle croit moi."

Elle repartie dans les couloirs laissant derrière elle une Quinn abasourdit. Hormis cette incident majeur sa journée se passa relativement bien sauf qu'elle avait la désagréable impression de chercher constamment la brunette des yeux mais rien. A chaque nouveau cours ses yeux scrutaient la salle afin d'y trouver la petite silhouette de Berry et cela l'agaçait encore plus. Aucune signe de vie depuis la dernière fois. L'avait elle réellement achevée? A cette pensée la blonde ne put réprimer une grimace.

Sans se l'avouer elle passa la journée à chercher des yeux Berry. Lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentit Quinn fut arrachée à sa contemplation par la fenêtre et eu un pincement au coeur plus douloureux que les autres. Elle n'était pas du tout venue.

Le lendemain , Quinn se sentais encore plus mal , elle avait très peu dormis et son humeur exécrable s'empirait d'heure en heure. Santana l'ignora royalement ce qui au final l'arrangeais bien. Tout les élèves de McKinley High mettait la fureur de la blonde sur l'altercation avec la latino la veille pourtant malgré le faite que ce soit en partie responsable de son humeur elle ne pouvait nier que son esprit divaguait constamment vers Berry et ça elle ne le supportait plus. Elle était épuisée de lutter constamment contre le délire totale de son cerveau. Plus les jours avançaient dans la semaine plus l'état de Fabrait se dégradait , de moins en moins d'heure de sommeil ce qui empiétait sur sa concentration en cours et donc sur son humeur devenue massacrante. Qui conque tenait à la vie savait qu'il ne fallait contrarier Quinn Fabray sous aucun prétexte. Elle était devenue la Reine Noir du lycée détrônant presque Santana. Celle ci d'ailleurs irritée par son vol de popularité décida de coincée Farbray ce samedi dans le couloir.

Elle lui agrippa violemment le bras l'obligeant à lui faire face.

"-Que tu massacres tout ce qui bouge ça te regardes mais que tu te prennes pour moi il y a des limites." siffla Lopez

Quinn ricana d'un rire horriblement faux

"-Jalouse Lopez? Décidément ma journée n'est pas si mauvaise que ça!"

"-Tu sais Quinn, tu ne peux pas en vouloir aux autres de quelques choses qu'ils n'ont pas fait. Ton état pitoyable c'est toi qui te l'est infligé. T'as merdé avec Berry et ça te ronge de l'intérieur de ta l'avouer! Qui aurait crue que Quinn Fabray avait une morale : c'est trop beau! Alors maintenant soit tu te bouges soit je te bouges mais je t'assure que ce sera douloureux si c'est moi qui le fait! C'est vraiment chiant de te voir comme ça, tu me fais profondément pitié!"

Et la latino partit sans un mot de plus. Laissant une fois de plus une Quinn confuse et profondément en colère se maudissant. Et une fois dans son lit elle fut prise d'une rage folle comprenant la véracité des propos de Santana. Depuis une semaine elle cherchait la brunette des yeux sans jamais la trouvée accompagnée d'un sentiment poignant de déception. Et chaque soir des larmes dévalaient ses joues ajoutant une couches de plus à son mal être et à sa colère envers elle même. Le manques de fatigue accentuait douloureusement son état au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais le pire avait été de comprendre que sont état avait bel et bien un lien avec Berry. Alors elle la haïssait encore plus de la faire se sentir aussi minable.

Berry avait toujours eu un horrible timing, alors c'est naturellement qu'elle était retournée en cours le lundi après que Quinn s'était avouée avoir envie de la revoir et d'égorgé Rachel la veille.

D'un pas morne et sans vie la blonde passa les portes du lycée s'attendant à son éternel écartement des gens à son passage. Elle s'était habituer à la crainte d'autrui et elle devait s'avouer que c'était assez agréable comme sensation seulement avait elle à peine fait cinq pas qu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Il y eu un violent froid qui s'abattit sur le couloir une fois de plus , attendant le jugement de l'inconscient qui avait osé ne pas regarder ou il avait mis les pieds. Le corps contracté à l'extrême Quinn se dit que sa journée commençait encore plus mal que prévue. Elle attrapa par le col ce jeune prétentieux avant de découvrir avec horreur et stupéfaction qu'elle tenait Berry. Berry était revenue. Enfin.

Sonnée par cette révélation Quinn desserra un peu sa prise plongeant son regard noisette dans ceux chocolat de la personne en fasse d'elle. Mais ce qu'elle y vit lui fit froncer les sourcils, le regard de Berry était comme perdue, ne regardant pas vraiment qui la tenait de cette manière. Elle était dans une bulle.

Elle murmura un pardon avant de se libérée de la prise de la blonde sans difficulté, sous le choc la blonde avait totalement relâcher sa prise. Elle vit la brunette s'enfoncer dans la foule qui s'était de nouveau mis en action comprenant qu'aucune foudre ne s'abattrait sur la brunette. Quinn était restée figés dans son mutisme. Elle n'avait qu'une seule phrase en tête:

Berry était morte de l'intérieur

Cette constatation aurait du la réjouir au plus haut point , c'est vrai elle avait réussi en beauté son plan. Tout ce qu'elle avait désirée c'était réaliser , Berry n'était plus qu'un être agonisant dans une souffrance lisible pourtant une douleur sourde tambourinait contre ses tympans , un vertige s'abattit sur tout son être.

J'avais envie de m'arracher le coeur tant il me faisait mal. Il hurlait son désespoir , mon cerveau me suppliait de la rattraper afin de la faire réagir à sa présence , mon coeur pleurait pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et mon corps refusait de bouger. C'était plus que perturbant alors dans un état second et robotique je me dirigeais vers mes gradins presque en courant , j'avais le souffle cours ,de violente nausées et vertiges. L'image de Berry détruite s'était gravée dans ma mémoire mais pas comme je l'avais espérée. Un profond dégout de moi même me parcourut et après avoir fumé deux cigarettes une phrase tournait sans cesse dans mon esprit ayant remplacée ceux emplie de tristesse de Berry : je suis un monstre.

Une reviews? Non ? Je suis très déçue d'ailleurs je n'ai eu ni smarties ni mnm's !

Le prochain chapitre serait au minimum dans 1semaine j'ai beaucoup de boulot :


	4. Réveil brutale

Me revoilà , j'avoue glander depuis 3jours (je suis enfin en vacances et je comate) mais sous les reviews je me suis forcer à poser mes doigts de nouveau sur le clavier! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres. Je suis d'ailleurs désolée pour ceux que ça dérange mon style changeant , c'est un petit tic dont j'ai du mal à me défaire (le changement de la première à la troisième personne sans raison apparente) Et pour les fautes je me suis trouvée une bêta mais c'est une loque et un vampire qui ne vie que la nuit ! donc ce chapitre ne sera pas corrigé mais je ferais en sortes que celui la et les 3 dernier soit corriger au plus vite.

Un chapitre un peu plus cours que les autres mais le prochain sera plus long promis (c'est plus marrant d'écrire sur Quinn que sur Rachel!)

Merci encore aux reviewers et followers anonyme ou non =)

Chapitre 4 : Réveil brutale

Le retour au lycée était moins dur que prévue même s'il m'avait fallu tout la volonté et le courage du monde pour franchir les portes du lycée une nouvelle fois. Mais ce que j'appréhendais le plus étais les questions sur les raisons de mon absence, j'avais demander à mes pères de se taire sur les raisons qu'ils ne connaissaient finalement pas. La boule au ventre je passa enfin ses maudites portes battantes blanche , ma vue se troubla sous le stress. Je ne voulais pas y retourner , je ne voulais pas la voir non. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle savoure mon échec cuisant.

Dans un état second je m'engouffra dans le lycée , j'étais perdue dans mes pensées le coeur lourd. Combien de temps avant que je ne croise ses cheveux blond , son odeur si enivrante? Je priais pour que ce ne soit plus jamais mais j'étais tiraillée par cette petit voix qui me disais qu'au contraire j'en mourrais d'envie. Qui devais je écouter? Mon coeur ou ma raison? Toujours cette même questions , et dire que l'on ce la pose à tout âge : déprimant.

Je trainais des pieds regardant ce sol qui ne m'avait parue jamais aussi intéressant. Les brouhaha des étudiants me faisaient monter une insupportable migraine pourtant mes gestes étaient mécaniques, je me dirigeais simplement comme un automate vers mon casier. Je ne voyais pas ce qui m'entourais , tout ses visages m'étaient devenue flou , les rires résonnaient en arrières fond. Je me sentis soudain stoppée dans mon élan , j'étais si fatiguée de me battre que je m'attendais déjà à recevoir une averse de slushie alors j'attendis sans patiemment ma punition sans même regarder mon bourreau. Mais contre toute attentes rien ne vient , je releva les yeux doucement pour rencontrer deux yeux noisettes , ils me disaient quelques choses pourtant mon cerveau refusait de mettre un visage dessus. Je me sentis décoller légèrement décoller du sol mais contre toute attentes la pression sur mon col se défit et je m'éclipsa murmurant un pardon.

Une fois devant mon casier je sortie mes affaires sans même savoir ce que c'était , je faisais confiances à ma gestuel bien huilé par le temps. Toujours dans un autre monde me pas me traînèrent en salle d'espagnol , tiens Mr Schue, je l'avais oubliée lui. Je dirigea vers le fond de la salle , de toute manière je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer et puis je suis déjà bilingue. Sortant tout de même mes affaires je m'enfonça un peu plus dans mon siège prenant une position confortable. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps cela faisait il que j'étais assise là sans bouger, j'entendais la classe répéter bêtement ce que disais le profs , de vrai moutons. Mais ne rien faire cela j'avais appris à le faire pendant cette semaine, rester immobile pendant des heures m'étais devenue agréable , cela me permettais de ma conforter dans ma léthargie. Dans ces instant là mon esprit partait loin dans un monde paisible. Je me sentais bien, la réalité était devenue trop dur à supporter. Je ne pensais à rien en particulier, j'apaisais seulement mon esprit. A ma surprise je sentis de l'agitation autour de moi qui me sortit de ma transe, le cours devait probablement se finir. Je rangea mes bouquins que je n'avaient même pas ouvert avant de filer à mon second cours.

Toute la mâtiné se déroula de la même manière. La brunette suivait le cours de la vie d'une manière absente , elle n'avait même pas sentie les regards insistants de la blonde sur elle tout au long de la journée. Elle s'était enfermée dans une bulle protectrice, elle passait littéralement à côté de la vie suivant le troupeau qu'étais les élèves. Chaque cours se déroulait de la même manière , elle entrait s'asseyait et se perdait encore plus dans ses pensées faisant fit de se qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et fasses répéter inlassablement ce petit rituel.

Quinn était devenue encore plus virulente que les autres jours de la semaines , un élèves était même partie à l'infirmerie pour avoir oser regarder blondie un peu trop intensément à son gout. Mais ça Rachel n'avait même pas remarquer. A vrai dire elle avait comme éradiquer de sa pensée l'existence de Quinn. C'état tellement plus facile et à la fois tellement dur.

Il était midi lorsque je me dirigea vers la cantine, il semblait régner une atmosphère assez lourde dans les couloirs mais je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention que cela. Il se passait tellement de choses en une journée ici que suivre tout le cours des évènements était devenue un véritable challenge. Mes yeux n'avaient pas quitter de la mâtiné le sol de McKinley , c'est fou ce qu'il y a de détails dans ce sol quand même , tiens par exemple à l'angle du couloir entre la salle de biologie et de musique il à une tache de café qui vue son état doit être là depuis un moment. Incroyable non? Enfin bref en me dirigeant vers cette cantine tout à fait dégueulasse je sentis une pression sur mon poignet, alors voilà ça y est. Je trouvais ça bizarre aussi de n'avoir reçue aucun slushies depuis ce matin. Je n'opposais même pas de résistance , à quoi bon? Je savais pertinemment que ma carrure de nain de jardin ne ferait pas le poids contre ses gorilles de footballeurs … Je me sentis tirer à l'intérieur d'une pièces, je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder laquelle c'était. En revanche ça ne leurs ressemble pas de faire ça en privée à moins qu'il ne me resserve quelques choses de bien plus humiliant encore. Je frissonnais aux idées abjectes qui m'avaient traversées la tête. Perdue dans mes idées sordides je n'entendis pas clairement la voie qui tentait de me parvenir aux oreilles, elle était comme voilé. Je ne voulais même pas relever la tête vers mon tortionnaire. J'étais prêtes à subir une fois de plus , de toute manière vue la ou j'en était une horreur de plus une de moins ça ne changerais pas grand choses. Je rie à cette constatation. Mon rire due sonner horriblement faux ou fou pour que la voie s'arrête : surement choquer que je puisse me désintéresser totalement de mon sort.

Au bout d'un silence qui me parut assez long j'entendis de nouveau cette voix , elle semblait mélodieuse et cristalline pourtant je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle me disait et quelques part je sentais que c'était mieux ainsi. Pourtant dans tout ce charabia incompréhensible j'entendis mon prénom. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais provenant de cette fois j'en était sur. Je fronça les sourcils essayant de me concentrer un peu plus. Mon interlocuteur répéta une seconde fois mon nom et mon coeur s'accéléra , tout devenais petit à petit plus clair. Je distinguais plus nettement la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais , des robinets… J'étais dans les toilettes surement.

Je paniqua , non pas les toilettes. NON. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver là , pas encore , pas après ce que ça ravivais chez moi. Mes membres se mirent à trembler, mon coeur se tordait de douleurs et mon cerveau fonctionnait bien trop vite m'envoyant des flashs incontrôlés de tout ce que ce lieu représentait : une chevelure blonde, une bouche pulpeuse , des yeux nois-… Je me stoppa nette dans mes pensées : des yeux noisettes. Comme ceux que j'avais vue ce matin. Mais non ce ne pouvait pas être elle sinon je n'en serais pas sortir vivante pourtant ils étaient identique : une touche de jaunes et de vert les rendant si uniques.

Mon prénom résonna une fois de plus dans la pièce mais cette fois ci plus fort , plus agressif , plus incisif. Ce qui me fit sortir définitivement de ma transe. Je posa enfin mon regard sur cette personne et la peur à l'état pur me transperça. J'étais paralysée , horrifiée par l'identité de mon agresseur. Je pus lire dans ses yeux sous ses sourcils froncée une lueur d'inquiétude , c'était surement la première fois qu'un telle sentiment venant de sa part m'était destiné. Mais ma peur ne se dérida pas pour autant , elle avança de sa démarche féline et dangereuse vers moi s'arrêtant à quelques pas de moi. J'étais terrorisée par cette confrontation , je n'étais pas prête mais alors pas du tout à affronter , non , subir une Santana.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche de nouveau ce ne fut pas avec le ton méprisant qu'elle me destinait habituellement. Il y avait presque une certaine douceur mais c'était froid et implacable. C'était sans appel il en demeurais de ma survie:

"-Enfin parmi les vivants le nain! Maintenant explique moi."

Les mais sur les hanches, un regard inquisiteur : La tornade latino attendait sa réponse fermement. La diva prise au pièges se tortilla les mains ne sachant que répondre. Elle scruta rapidement la porte estimant ses chances d'y parvenir sans trop de dommages. La latino qui n'avait rien manquée de ce rapide coup d'oeil s'avança encore plus et trancha d'un tond froid :

"-N'y pense même pas je te réduirais en bouillie avant que tu es le temps de faire un pas. Je n'aime pas me répéter Berry : Explique moi."

La brunette déglutit difficilement sous la menace de la chérios en face d'elle, dans un élan de folie elle s'éclaircie la voie et d'une foie fébrile mais déterminée elle lui répondit:

"-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Santana maintenant laisse moi passer."

Rachel s'avançait déjà vers la porte quand elle sentis deux mains s'abattre de pars et d'autres de son corps. Elle était bloqués par le corps de Santana contre l'une des portes des toilettes. Sa respiration se fit plus douloureuse et son regard suppliant seulement la latino ne comptait pas lâcher sa proie de sitôt. Son regard avait perdue toute trace d'inquiétude il était dur et déterminé , d'une voix lente et haché elle reprit :

"-Crache le morceau Berry , ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force"

"-C'est déjà ce que tu fais il me semble" Lui lançais je d'une voie pleine de sarcasme avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux.

Mon comportement la dérouta un instant mais elle se repris vite et en se penchant un peu plus vers moi elle me souffla à l'oreille comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un d'autre entende :

"-Parle!"

Alors que j'allais répliquer la porte s'ouvrir sur une silhouette blonde. Mon coeur se figea , mes lèvres s'entrouvrir sous le choc. Quinn nous toisait d'un regard surpris mais je vis une colère profonde dans ses pupilles et je crus pendant un instant y lire de la tristesse. Mais elle se repris à une vitesse hallucinante planquant sont irremplaçable sourire taquin et méprisant , elle ne me lâchait pas des yeux. J'étais paralyser une fois de plus devant cette fille aux allures si angélique. Alors que je voulais lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler j'étais rester pétrifier et pour arranger le tout elle était horriblement sexy dans ce jeans et top blanc. J'avais sous les yeux la créature la plus sadique et belle que la terre avait crée elle était mon Enfer personnel , mon châtiment suprême. Je n'arrivais pas à décoller mon regard du sien nous étions comme connecté mais tout ce que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux n'était que haine et mépris. C'était encore plus virulent qu'avant. Un éclair de douleurs passa brièvement dans ses yeux , ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle se les pinça avant de s'adresser à Santana sans pour autant m'avoir quitter des yeux :

"-Oooh Santana… Tu aimes les brunes maintenant?" Un sourire tyrannique s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ajoutait malicieusement

"-Que dira Brittany à ton avis?"

Et comme un courant d'air elle quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Je ne compris la teneur de ses propos que lorsque je réalisa notre positions : Santana était toujours collée à moi contre cette porte , m'entourant de ses deux bras. Sauf que Quinn avait mal interprété la situation et quelques part j'eu un pincements au coeur. Même si j'avais décider d'arrêter d'avoir ce désir permanent pour elle je n'arrivais pas à l'éradiquer complètement et comprendre qu'elle avait crue que j'avais une telle relation avec Santana me fit plus de mal que je ne l'aurais crue. Je regardais bêtement la porte entrouverte réalisants qu'elle avait été là quelques instant plutôt quand je sentis le corps contre le mien vibrer. Je recula la tête pour voir surement la chose la plus terrifiante de ma vie : Santana avait le visage livide de haine , ses yeux fou fixait un point dans le vide et je crue que sa mâchoire allait céder sous la pression qu'elle exerçait sur elle même. Tout son corps était tendue à l'extreme tremblant de rage. Elle murmura entre ses dents une phrases en espagnol pour elle même avant de se redresser et s'avancer vers la porte d'une démarche prédatrice. J'étais rester muette de peur de servir de souffre douleur mais à ce stade là c'était plus la morgue qui m'attendait.

Toujours immobile je sentie mon souffle se bloquer lorsqu'elle se s'arrêta au seuil de la porte , sans se retourner elle siffla d'une voix glacer:

"-Ne crois pas que je t'oublie Berry, je dois juste enterrer un corps avant."

Et elle partit me laissant seule dans ses toilette maudites! Je sentie mon espaces vitale se compresser , l'air manquait progressivement jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la suffocation. Je me fit violence pour forcer mon corps à sortir de là. Mes pas était lent et douloureux j'avais les jambes cotonneuses et la bouche sèche , des larmes commençaient à pointer le bout de leurs nez. Et dans un dernier effort surhumain et je me retrouva dans le couloir bondé de lycéens actif qui gesticulaient dans tout les sens sans me prêter la moindre attention.

Voilà ! Une reviews? Non? … Une cigarette alors T-T ? J'essaierais de faire le chapitre 5 au plus vite mais j'ai tendances à faire un peu trop la fête et donc bon…


	5. Déroute

Bon il semblerait que je sois d'humeur à écrire , dingue non ? Désolée d'avoir un peu bâclé le chapitre de Rachel mais je trouve le caractère de Quinn tellement plus fascinant à explorer. Je m'égare là , donc voilà le chapitre de Quinn normalement un peu plus long =)

Merci à ceux et à celles qui prennent la peine de commenter , n'hésitez pas à me dire les choses que vous n'aimez pas ou que vous souhaiteriez qu'il se passe , comme je vous l'ai dit je n'ai pas de scénario bien défini à l'avance. Et remerciez ma bêta pour avoir le courage de corriger mes interminables fautes :)

Chapitre 5 : Alors c'est ça la douleur? 

Que venais-je de voir? C'était tout bonnement inimaginable , inconcevable, une erreur , une incompatibilité ! Mais bordel qu'est-ce que c'était que cette scène… Du délire , oui c'est ça ! C'était simplement mon imagination. Non mais c'est vrai quoi : Berry et Lopez? Par pitié juste inconcevable. Et là alors que je ruminais sur cette hypothèse dès plus grotesque, cette voix que je détestais tant vint me torturer encore plus me soufflant avec une pointe d'ironie.

"-Ah oui? Pas plus que Berry et toi , pourtant ça c'est bien produit non?"

Poussant tout être vivant hors de mon chemin d'une rare violence, je me dirigeai vers mes gradins, là bas au moins je pouvais avoir les idées claire et un peu de tranquillité. Je hurlais intérieurement contre cette satanée voix intérieur, de quel droit se permettait-elle de me faire tourner en bourrique. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était de comprendre que tout mes états étaient définitivement liée à Berry , c'était toujours elle.

La phrase de Santana quelques jours me revint brutalement en tête "-Ca a toujours un rapport avec Berry." Quelle horrible vérité.

Alors que j'éclatais rageusement une canette qui traînais par là et tirant une bouffé violemment sur ma cigarette, j'entendis un rire. Un horrible rire creux, plein de haine et mépris. Je me retournai lentement faisant comprendre à mon interlocuteur que ce n'étais VRAIMENT pas le moment de me déranger. J'en oubliais totalement la présence de ma cigarette. Un regard plein d'animosité se plongea dans les orbes noir de Lopez. Je ris à mon tour, il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Cependant un silence pesant s'installa vite entre nous deux. D'un ton désinvolte, je la toisai avec un nouveau regard emplis de mépris et tirant sensuellement sur mon filtre, je m'adressai à elle d'une voix aguicheuse:

"-Déjà fini? T'es une rapide Lopez, alors quoi? Tu me veux aussi? Décidément tu m'étonnes d'heure en heure."

Ses yeux déjà rétrécis par la colère se voilèrent un peu plus avant de laisser se dessiner sur son visage un sourire machiavélique, elle reprit d'une voix dangereusement douce:

"-Qui aurait crue que la parfaite petite Fabray fume? Je tiens le scoop de l'année là. Tu viens de m'offrir sur un plateau d'argent une partie de ma vengeance, tu t'es menée seule à ta perte blondie."

Je me raidis fasse à la menace , personne ne devait savoir que je fumais et surtout pas Santana. Elle était une des rares à n'avoir pas de totale contrôle sur moi. Avec les autres, c'était facile soit sous la menace soit sous le charmes mais avec elle, il fallait rusée et là elle venait de perdre son atout majeur: je n'avais plus aucun moyen de pression sur la latino. Et au vue du sourire de celle-ci, elle l'avait compris aussi. Je grinçai des dents et écrasai rageusement son mégot sans quitter des yeux la brune. Pus aucune parole n'avait été échangée depuis. Et le poids du silence devenait de plus en plus pesant. Lopez avait toujours ses poings contracter de colère et le corps tendu. Elle attendait un signe de faiblesse de son adversaire pour la prendre par surprise et frapper encore plus fort.

Je voyais bien sa colère émaner d'elle. Je devais avouer que si je n'avais pas été dans le même état de nerf, j'aurais eu peur. Seulement ma colère m'aveuglait. Combien de temps avons-nous passer à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux avec toute cette violence ? Je ne saurais le dire mais la cloche retentit et je fis ma plus grosse erreur. Je détournai un instant les yeux afin de regarder les élèves affluer vers le stade mais je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser qu'un coup d'une violence non contenue s'abattit sur ma joue. Sous le choc, je tombai à la renverse sonnée. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, j'eus à peine de le temps de voir le pieds de Santana s'abattre sur mes côtes. La douleurs s'insinua brutalement dans tout mon être propagent une onde de souffrance insupportable. Je criai sous le choc et à peine avais-je expirer tout l'air de mes poumons qu'un second coup s'abattit de nouveau sur mes côtes endolories. Je sentis l'air me manquer et la douleur se faire plus aiguë. Une forte pression sur mon col me fit décoller légèrement du sol avant de recevoir un autre coup de poings. Mon corps n'était devenu plus qu'un énorme hématome. Martelant mon corps de coup, elle ne s'arrêtait pas et quelques part je savais que je l'avais chercher. Mais alors que je ressentis un énième coups dans les côtes, je sentis une douleur plus aiguë que les autres suivis d'un craquement. Gisant sur le sol, je suppliais intérieurement que quiconque me vienne en aide. Ce fut la douleur de trop , mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je sentis l'adrénaline affluer dans tout mon corps. Je n'avais plus mal à présent. Lorsqu'elle abattit une énième fois sa jambe vers mon corps, je la lui attrapai et la balayai au sol. Surprise sous ce retournement de situation, je pris l'avantage me plaçant à califourchon sur elle commençant à mon tour mes assauts virulents. Mes phalanges dévirent douloureuses sous les multiples chocs contre sa mâchoire. Son visages subissait ma colère, mon désespoir.

Je levai une fois de plus mon poing pour l'abattre sur elle mais son visage ensanglanté et tuméfié me fit stopper net. Qu'étais-je devenue ? Un monstre sanguinaire assoiffé de vengeance et de haine. Ou m'étais-je perdue en chemin? Ou avait commencé ma perte? Le corps inerte sous moi émis un faible râle avant d'ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Ma vue s'embrouilla sous d'innombrables larmes qui roulaient le long de mes joues s'écrasant sur le visage tuméfié de mon ennemie. J'abaissai mon poing pour rejoindre l'autre sur son col et desserra (desserrai) ma prise, je baissai la tête cachant mes larmes et repris d'une voix semblable à un murmure presque implorant:

"-Pourquoi elle San ? … Tu avais tous les choix mais il a fallu que ce soit elle. C'est uniquement pour me pourrir la vie hein?"

Santana toussa recrachant un peu de sang au passage avant d'esquisser un faible sourire. Tous ses membres étaient lourds et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas bouger avant plusieurs jours. Qui aurait crue que blondie avait autant de force? Pas elle en tout cas. Brittany allait sûrement avoir une crise cardiaque en la voyant ainsi mais elle aurait son infirmière personnelle au moins. Elle revint se concentrer sur Quinn qui avait son regard perdue dans le sien, la voir si faible avait quelques chose d'attendrissant et malgré les marques qui commençait à apparaître au niveau de sa mâchoire et de son oeil droit, elle dégageait une certaine beauté. Le fait de la voir aussi vrai toucha Santana.

"-C'est pas trop tôt…"

Je relevai la tête, le regard hagard d'incompréhension , j'entrouvris la bouche essayant d'assimiler les paroles de la latino. Mais avant de demander des explication, Lopez reprit tout aussi faiblement qu'elle l'avait fait

"-T'es vraiment butée blondie tu sais ça? Comment tu peux penser une seule seconde que le nain m'intéresse ?"

J'étais définitivement perdue. Pourtant, elle avait bien vu leurs deux corps presque enlacés, leurs visages si prêts l'un de l'autre comme si elles allaient s'embrasser. D'une voix cassée par l'émotion et les larmes, je m'adressai à Santana:

"-Mais… Mais je vous ai vue! Vous étiez toutes les deux collées prêtes à vous embrasser !"

La latino éclata d'un rire franc avant de tirer une grimace de douleur, rire alors qu'on avait également les côtés à moitié cassés était une mauvaise idées. Elle reprit plus doucement.

"-Idiote ! J'aime Britanny plus que tout. J'étais en train de la menacer pour savoir ce que tu lui avais fait mais sans en avoir les détails je pense enfin comprendre. T'es plutôt tordue : tyrannisée la fille que t'aimes va pas te la faire tomber dans les bras tu sais?"

J'étais complètement déstabilisée. Comment ça amoureuse ? Non, je n'aimais pas Berry. Bien sûr que non!

"-Je ne l'aime pas ! T'es tarée!"

"-Ah d'autre Fabray! J'ai peut-être la gueule en compote mais mon cerveau fonctionne toujours et je suis loin d'être stupide. En revanche toi, tu l'es suffisamment pour ne même pas comprendre que tu l'aimes!"

"-ARRETE!" Hurlai-je

"-JE NE L'AIME PAS TU M'ENTENDS?"

La latino émit un petit rire et tapota gentiment la cuisse de la blonde, elle lui adressa un regard compatissant avant d'ajouter ironiquement:

"-On joue dans la même équipe maintenant blondie! Si on me l'avait dit, il y à quelques heures j'aurais sûrement eu le plus gros fou rire de tous les temps. A croire que le destin est sadique! C'est quand même le comble de tombe amoureuse de la looseuse du lycée ,toi la plus populaire. Un vrai cliché !"

Sous le choc , je desserrai totalement ma prise sur Santana. Je me contentais de sonder dans les orbes noir de la latino la moindre trace de moquerie ou de mensonge. Mais rien , il n'y avait que de la compassion et de la tendresse. Mon souffle se fit plus court, mon corps me rappelait de plus en plus vivement l'état dans lequel il était. Mes côtes probablement cassées ou du moins fissurées m'empêchaient d'avoir une respiration contrôlée, je sentais mon oeil droit se fermer lentement par la formation d'un coquard , ma mâchoire était également douloureuse , ma lèvre inférieur fendue et mes phalanges éraflés à tel point qu'un filet de sang s'en échappait.

Je sentis le sommeil s'emparer de moi , tout comme Santana apparemment qui papillonnait des yeux . Je se sentis partir sur le côté et entendis avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée des cris apeurés tout proche.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, je n'osai pas de suite ouvrir les yeux. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien et lorsque je voulus bouger légèrement mon corps une grimace tordis mon visage. Tout mon corps était endolori. J'essayai une première fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais une lumière aveuglante me brûla presque la rétine réveillant encore plus si possible mon mal de crâne. Machinalement, je dirigeai une main sur mes yeux ce qui me fit gémir de douleur. Je devais avoir un beau coquard vu la douleur. Mais mon inspection interne fut coupée par une petite voix qui gémit mon prénom. Je me raidis tel une statue sachant pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que j'étais dans l'impossibilité de fuir ou de faire quoi que ce soit en faite. J'étais devenue la proie en quelques sorte…

Sans ouvrir les yeux , le bras toujours devant me cachant les rayons du soleil, j'entendis des pas hésitant se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi. Non pitié faite-la partir. Je ne peux pas avoir un seul instant de répit bordel? Maudissant mon manque de chance, j'en oubliai presque sa présence. Cependant, elle gémit à nouveau mon prénom mais de manière plus forte. Je pouvais entendre rien qu'à son timbre de voix qu'elle était fatiguée et avait sûrement pleurée : c'était le comble…

Je ne parlais pas incapable d'émettre le moindre son à sa présence. Et dans le plus grand étonnement, je sentis une main se faufiler dans la mienne et la serrer doucement. Sous le choc, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux à travers mon bras ne recevant alors ainsi moins de luminosité ce qui me permit d'habituer petit à petit mes yeux à mon environnement. Tout était horriblement sobre et blanc et cette odeur , eurk je ne la connaissais que trop bien : l'odeur des hôpitaux. Alors c'est comme ça que ça c'est terminé j'imagine. Oui d'un côté ça ne m'étonnes pas… Ce fut une nouvelle pression sur ma paume, me propulsant au passage un incroyable frisson accompagné d'une douce chaleur qui me fit reprendre conscience de la situation . Je dégageai finalement mon bras pour tomber directement dans ce regard chocolat si chaud. Elle avait les traits tirés et les yeux rouges mais son regard me coupa le souffle un instant. Elle exprimait tant de choses à travers ce simple contacte que je ne sus que faire et qu'interpréter. La principale émotion était sans conteste du soulagement ce qui me fit froncer légèrement les sourcils. Sous ma réaction qu'elle prit j'imagine pour de la méchanceté et de l'incompréhension, elle lâcha instinctivement ma main me laissant une désagréable sensation de manque et de froid. Et elle recula perceptiblement sur sa chaise s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le dossier. Le regard à présent apeuré, elle essayait de formuler une phrase qui manifestement refusait de sortir. Je continuais de la regarder toujours intriguée par sa présence quand je lui fis signe d'arrêter son ménage et de me passer de l'eau. Ma gorge était affreusement sèche et je doutais de pouvoir lui parler sans avoir bu au moins une gorgée. Elle sembla comprendre et d'un geste vif et précipité, elle me tendi une bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait dans son sac. J'essayai de la soulever jusqu'à mes lèvres mais elle semblait affreusement lourde pour moi ce qui me frustra d'avantage. Berry ayant suivie la scène prit un des gobelets sur la table de nuit versa un peu d'eau et me tendit le verre.

Je regardai le verre suspicieux et avant que je n'eusse le temps d'esquiver le moindre geste elle avait déjà porté le gobelet à mes lèvres. Sans réfléchir au fait que Berry me faisait boire comme une handicapé ce qui je pense m'aurait valu une crise cardiaque et de honte en temps normale, j'avalai goulûment l'eau avalant légèrement de travers. Une fois rassasiée je m'éclaircis la gorge et toisai Berry un peu plus intensément. Figée, elle attendait visiblement apeurée ce que j'allais lui dire mais c'est avec une voix moins dur que je ne l'avais espérée que je m'adressai à elle:

"-Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?"

Elle aussi sembla surprise de l'absence de mon éternel ton froid envers elle et répondit un peu plus confiante d'une voix douce

"-Deux jours…"

Suite à mon silence, elle reprit de plus belle, le regard cette fois-ci perdue dans le vide comme si elle se remémorait un souvenir douloureux

"-On vous a retrouvées sous les gradins inconsciente. Le principale a directement appelé les urgences. Ils ont dit que c'était grave mais pas mortel. Ce sont vos chocs à la tête qui les ont fait paniqués. Ils ont peur que vous ayez une commotion cérébrale ou que vous tombiez dans le coma… On a tous eu très peur."

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite de manière presque robotique. Comme si elle l'avait déjà répété un milliard de fois ce discours. Elle releva enfin les yeux pour les plonger à nouveau dans les miens affichant un air triste. Mon expression neutre n'avait pas bouger et d'une voix rauque je lui demandai faiblement.

"-Santana?"

Elle sembla comprendre la nature caché de ma question puisqu'elle reprit avec un demi sourire.

"-Elle s'est réveillée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée , j'ai cru que Britanny allait la tuer quand elle lui à sauter dessus tant elle était soulagée et heureuse. Elle aussi, elle est restée à son chevet pendant ce temps-là veillant sur elle. Je n'avais jamais vu Britanny si abattue , plusieurs fois elle a voulu rentrer dans ta chambre pour t'achever mais les infirmières l'en ont empêchée… Heureusement…"

Je tiquai à sont "elle aussi". Berry était restée pendant tout ce temps au près de moi pour surveiller mon état? Je ne comprendrais jamais cette fille , mais quelques part je sentis un sourire naître sur mes lèvres sans que je m'en rende compte. Cette annonce m'avait réchauffée le coeur sans que je sache véritablement pourquoi. Enfin si mais je n'avais pas totalement envie de le reconnaître. Elle parut grandement déstabilisée devant mon sourire qu'elle devait pour la première fois voir comme étant vrai. Je m'empêchai de répliquer une remarque sanglante qui me brûlait les lèvres sur son attitude de poisson rouge. Après tout, j'étais encore à moitié sonnée par la morphine qu'il m'injectait visiblement. Ouais, je planais carrément en faite. Et c'est sûrement à cause de ça que c'est trois horrible mots sortir sans ma permission de ma bouche:

"-Merci d'être restée..."

Si le fait de rire ne m'était pas si douloureux, je pense que j'aurais pu au sens propre du terme mourir de rire. Berry avait l'expression la plus choquée et étonnée qui était donnée de voir. Ca dépassait même Finnoncence pour vous dire. Je pense que le fait de planer totalement m'avait enlever toute possibilité de honte à mes mots mais la teinte rosé qu'avait pris ses joues la rendant absolument craquante ne me firent finalement pas regretter mes mots. Oula venais-je de penser que Berry était mignonne? Un peu trop défonçant la morphine… Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je la vis se mordiller la lèvre du bas signe de nervosité mais qui me fit un raté au niveau de mon coeur et des papillons au niveau de l'estomac. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent au niveau de ses lèvres pour me délecter de cette vue me rappelant tout un tas de flash de la douceurs de ses lèvres ainsi que l'arôme de sa peau et… STOP . Je mis une gifle mentale , plus jamais je ferais en sorte d'être sous morphine! Berry sembla comprendre mon trouble car elle se décida enfin à parler délaissant la lèvre du bas qu'elle avait torturé et moi aussi par la même occasion

"-… J'ai eu si peur… Quinn il n'y a rien entre Santana et moi je te le jure !"

J'eu un rictus , je le savais déjà en revanche cela me rappelait notre échange avec Santana et je me sentis me perdre à nouveau dans mes pensées : "tyrannisée la fille que t'aimes" que-tu-AIMES… Ces mots tournaient sans cesse dans ma tête se gravant dans la parois de mon cerveau , brûlant le mur que je m'étais construit avec une facilité déconcertante sous l'effet de la morphine. Oui , non non non je ne l'aime pas… Enfin … Peut-être que je ne la déteste pas tant que ça d'accord , et oui elle ne s'habille pas que comme un pied et oui elle n'est pas si laide… OUI bon okais elle est même jolie de temps de temps!

Alors que je me battais avec mon inconscient, elle reprit la parole après quelques instants de silence l'ayant pris pour un refus de ma part:

"-S'il te plaît Quinn crois-moi. Je n'ai jamais désiré Santana je te le jure! Et puis elle est avec Brittany tu sais ? Ho merde je n'aurais pas du le dire c'était un secret. Enfin plus maintenant vu que tu le sais mais ho non elle va me tuer enfin pas Brittany vu que c'est elle qui me l'a dit mais Santana je vais finir morte enterrée dans une tombe de hobbit avec comme inscription LE NAIN D-…" Je la coupai dans son interminable monologue

"-RACH' STOP!"

Ah bah ça y est , je pensais pas pouvoir encore plus creuser mais si apparemment on n'atteint jamais vraiment le fond : je l'avais appelée par son prénom et en plus avec un diminutif, géniale.

Elle se coupa nette choquée par l'entente de son prénom. Je repris avec un air faussement désinvolte pour justifier mon dérappement.

"-Ne t'y habitue pas trop vite Berry c'est juste que je suis sous morphine je calcule rien" Faux je calculais absolument tout mais c'était ma seule chance de regagner la face.

Elle sembla un instant triste mais recomposa son visage d'une expression joviale. Je lus un instant d'ailleurs un éclaire de machiavélisme passé dans la prunelle de ses yeux. Et là j'eus peur. Je compris que j'étais de 1: en train d'avoir une discussion civilisé avec Berry , de 2: être totalement inapte à utiliser mon corps et de 3: que j'étais complètement shooter par la morphine . En clair, j'étais totalement vulnérable et Berry l'avait bien saisit aussi. Je la vis se rapprocher de mon lit faufilant de nouveau sa main dans la mienne et avant que je n'eusse le temps de protester elle prit la parole d'une voix hésitante mais douce malgré tout:

"-Pourquoi t'être battue avec Santana …?"

Absorbée par l'intensité de son regard, de ses doigts chaud qui me procuraient une sensation de chaleur et de bien être, je fis la chose la plus stupide de la terre, je lui répondis la vérité.

"-A cause de toi."

Comme ayant ses pensées confirmées, elle se pinça les lèvres la mine froncée et me serra un peu plus la main. Je continuais de la regarder comme émerveillée par toutes ses manies que je découvrais et auquel je n'avais jamais fais attention. Minute je viens vraiment de dire "émerveiller"? Je perdais tout contrôle sur mes pensées. Comme si je n'avais plus aucun filtre dans mes pensées, c'était très déstabilisant. Pourtant les mots venaient de manière fluide comme s'ils avaient toujours été là et qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à sortir pour grignoter , pour s'y incruster définitivement. Et voilà, j'étais encore partis dans un délire psychotique quand je sentis une décharge électrique me parcourir du bras jusqu'à l'échine passant partout le reste de mon corps. Berry avait visiblement "déraper" ses doigts contre mon bras nu et ma réaction ne lui avait nullement échappée. Je regardai mon bras traître de mes émotions et levis lentement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux noir de … désir? de Berry, ses lèvres charnues légèrement ouverte me firent l'effet d'un aimant et sans m'en rendre compte je m'humidifiai les lèvres sans lâcher les siennes du regard. Je sentais son regard de braise s'attarder sur les parcelles de peau dénuée qu'offrait ma chemise de nuit et alors que cela aurait dû me révulser je m'en sentis encore plus excitée et sentie une douce chaleur se propager dans mon bas ventre le faisant se tordre légèrement d'anticipation. Et alors que je fixais ses lèvres si alléchantes je les virent se rapprocher petit à petit. Berry s'était levée et se dirigeait droit sur mes lèvres. Elle n'allait pas osée quand même?

La tension dans la chambre s'était sensiblement réchauffée et une tension électrique s'intensifiait au fil des secondes. Nous nous rapprochâmes toujours l'une de l'autre comme perdue dans nos regards mutuelle emplie d'émotions diverse , encore quelques millimètre et nos lèvres seraient scellées. Rachel s'humidifia les lèvres une dernière fois avant de les écraser sur les miennes. Le baiser fut timide au début , je pouvais sentir émaner la crainte de Rachel quant à ma non réaction mais alors qu'elle allait se retirer de notre échanges comprenant une fois de plus son erreur ;je lui emprisonnai la lèvre inférieur la mordillant légèrement . Je sentis la brune défaillir et reprendre presque sauvagement le baiser de plus belle. Les mains de Rachel s'étaient faufilés dans ma crinière blonde m'arrachant un râle de contentement au passage, la langue de Berry força la barrière de mes lèvres. Je n'étais pas si contre vu la facilité et une danse endiablé débuta , l'une comme l'autre voulait dominer et toute la passion refoulée qui resurgit avec bien plus de force que nécessaire . Le baiser était devenue brutale voir possessif , nous ne savions pas ce qu'il se passait exactement et nous ne voulions encore moins penser aux conséquences , seul l'instant présent comptait et la saveur des lèvres de chacune était largement suffisante pour oublier tout le reste. De mon bras valide sans perfusion, j'entourai le cou de Berry avec vigueur ce qui la fit gémir de douleur pourtant ce ne fit qu'accentuer notre désir fulgurant.

Je sentis Rachel se repositionner afin d'avoir plus d'aise dans notre étreinte ce qui me fit grimacer de douleur et Berry le sentit et décolla ses lèvres des miennes sous la peur de m'avoir blesser. La coupure nous fit un brutale retour à la réalité et horrifier par son acte Rachel recula de plusieurs pas sous mon regard perdue, les lèvres encore rouge et gonflées par notre baiser.

C'est à ce moment là que Brittany entra en trombe sans frapper dans la chambre. Rachel en profita pour s'éclipser à une vitesse fulgurante laissant la danseuse perplexe.

J'étais encore plus perdue qu'avant et quelques part je maudissais l'arrivée de Brittany. Mais je savais que si elle n'était pas arrivée il y aurait sûrement eu une affreuse discussion sur tout ce bordel. Berry m'avait embrasser délibérément sachant que je ne pourrais pas la repousser de force. C'était totalement lâche de sa part mais sans que je ne réalise un mince sourire fit son apparition au souvenir de ce baiser échangé. Je ruminais déjà sur ma vengeance ou sur son départ je ne savais pas trop mais il fallait que je la revois ça c'était un fait. Je fus une fois de plus interrompue dans mes pensées par une voix joyeuse.

"-Enfin réveillée la marmotte ? San m'a expliquée que t'avais été ensorcelée par un charme , quelques chose comme "amor" je crois et que c'était pour ça que vous vous êtes battue. Elle voulait te protéger mais tu t'es trompées… Je suis désolée d'avoir crue que tu était méchante Q. Tu me pardonnes?"

Je souris jaune devant l'explication de Brittany, bien trouvée de la part de Santana mais je saisis bien le message à travers les lignes : Lopez outre le fait de me pardonner m'exprimait son soutien. Je lui fs un sourire plus sincère effaçant toute trace d'anxiété chez la danseuse. Elle arborait désormais un immense sourire révélant un sourire éclatant de joie et d'innocence, comment ne pas craquer devant une tel bouille?

Bon je crois que c'était un chapitre assez mouvementé en faite , j'espère que ça vous à plu , je suis désolée du retard je suis un peu perdue dans tout ce que j'ai à faire et j'avoue avoir … Comment dire … "oublier" ma fic . Aïe ! non pas taper ! J'attends vos commentaires positif ou négatif et sur vos impressions enfin bref : Une reviews ? Non ? Bon alors un carambar :)


	6. Savoir se relever

Hey, je suis désolée pour ce (très gros) retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, encore merci pour vos reviews et vos following. Bonne lecture =)

Chapitre 6 : Savoir se relever

J'étais sortie comme une furie de la petite pièce croisant au passage le bleu d'incompréhension des yeux de Britanny , je la remerciais et détestais intérieurement son intervention. Si la grande blonde n'était pas rentrée que se serait-il passé ? La discussion avec Quinn était inévitable seulement j'avais lu tout au long de notre échange une dérive croissante chez elle , la morphine l'avait terriblement shooter et j'avais eu la faiblesse d'en profiter. Je me maudissais d'avoir succomber à l'appel de ses lèvres mais le fait d'y repenser me faisait tordre le ventre d'une manière agréable. Un sourire béat s'afficha sur mon visage , mais ce qui me fit glousser et sautiller sur place était de constater avec un délice non feint qu'elle avait répondu au baiser. L'espoir était donc peut-être là , je me mis une gifle en repensant à l'épisode chaotique des toilettes.

Un voile de tristesse s'abattit sans mon consentement sur mon visage , une horrible conscience me disait que ce baiser serait exactement comme ce qui s'était passée là bas , c'était peut-être de nouveau un de ses tours pour m'enfoncer encore un peu plus , apès tout c'était Quinn Fabray dont on parlait : une abominable garce au visage angélique. J'en avais marre de constamment me déchirer pour elle , j'étais simplement fatiguée d'attendre quelques chose qui ne viendrait probablement jamais de sa part. Elle était la seule à me faire subir autant de changement d'humeur , dès qu'elle était là tout mon être était tourné vers elle attendant le moindre signe de sa part , mon corps se mouvait en fonction du sien . Et après notre premier vrai dialogue sans insulte j'avais cru pouvoir apercevoir un quelque chose, une lueur de je ne sais quoi. Pour la première fois ses yeux ne me témoignaient pas de haine ni du mépris, j'ai même pendant un instant penser y avoir entrevue de la gratitude mais là je devais sûrement divaguer.

Je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire en faite, et je sais que cette discussion sera fatidique et qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière : quitte ou double. Et je ricane en pensant à mes futures explications sur mon geste de tout à l'heure « bah en faite je suis totalement masochiste : je t'aime à en crever et je sais que tu me hais mais je reste près de toi car je suis incapable de faire autrement ! » c'est avec un rire amer et les yeux dans le vague que je quitte l'hôpital. Mes pieds me guident je ne sais où , je les laisse seulement prendre le contrôle , il faut que j'évacue toute cette tension , tous ses non dit , tous ces putains de trucs qui me pourrissent la vie et l'embellissent en même temps depuis qu'elle est entrée dans mon monde . Je sens mon corps me supplier alors je cours , de toutes mes forces. Je veux sentir la douleur se propager dans mes muscles , je veux me sentir vivante , je veux simplement évacuer tout ce merdier...

Lorsque je m'arrête, je mets un temps avant de comprendre où je me trouve , de tous les endroits du monde il a fallut que je me retrouve devant SA maison. Ne me laissera-t-elle jamais en paix ? Tout ce que je demande en cet instant c'est de pouvoir cesser ne serait ce qu'un instant de l'aimer , d'avoir un répit , de savoir ce que ça fait de se lever le matin et de penser au déroulement de sa journée sans avoir peur de ne pas se retenir de se jeter sur les lèvres de quelqu'un qui vous hait. Alors simplement je tombe à terre, mes genoux contre l'asplaste me font mal et je sens les graviers s'incruster dans ma peau mais je m'en fiche , parce que la douleur la plus insupportable en ce moment même c'est celle de mon cœur encore une fois déchirer en mille morceaux. Mes larmes roulent une fois de plus sur mes joues et je sens mes yeux qui me piquent à force de trop pleurer. Cette fille me pousse constamment à mes limites et ce n'est pas toujours les bonnes, je ne sais même plus quoi faire. Il y a le présent certes mais il est déjà difficile à gérer alors penser au future ne fait que m'angoisser encore plus , que va -t-il se passer ? Encore et toujours cette même question, avec Quinn c'est toujours « maintenant » et jamais de « demain » , non, le demain n'existe pas . Alors quoi ? Je vais rentrer chez moi , me tasser comme une loque à me demander encore quelle connerie j'ai eu l'audace de croire sous le regard désespéré de mes pères ? Non , je changerais la donne. Demain je ferais en sortes qu'elle m'aime , demain je ferais en sortes qu'elle sache que je serais toujours là. Même si cela doit me trouer encore plus le cœur, je m'en fiche de toute manière sans elle je ne suis rien. Mais ce sera demain, aujourd'hui je ne suis qu'un tas de cendre qu'on balaye négligemment quand on fume une cigarette. Je suis tellement fatiguée.

Sans un mot je me relève avec une force encore inconnue et je reprend ma route machinalement vers ma maison. Sans un bruit, je monte les escalier et viens me réfugier dans ma chambre ou je m'écroule sans dîner dans mon lit me plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve un fois de plus.

Lorsque je m'éveille, le visage angélique de ma blonde se matérialise dans mon esprit, encore et toujours elle. Elle est constamment là, toujours à me hanter dans mes moment de lucidité, enfin elle est là aussi dans pratiquement tous mes rêves mais c'est plus dur lorsque je suis réveillée parce que je peux contrôler mes fantasmes.

Lorsque je passe les portes du lycée je me sens bien vide et je cherche inutilement sa tignasse blonde que j'aime tant.

Il me faut six heures de cours pour me convaincre après multiples débats avec moi même d'aller la voir à l'hôpital après les cours. Mais même quand la cloche sonne lors de mon dernier cours je suis déchirée entre mon désir d'aller la voir et la peur, ça toujours était comme ça : toujours la peur et l'envie. Quel est le plus fort ? Je ne sais pas , je ne saurais probablement jamais. Et par une volonté mystère je démarre ma voiture et me dirige vers l'hôpital. Ce bâtiment blanc m'effraie plus qu'autre chose , il signifie tellement de chose : la douleur, le sang, l'angoisse, le miracle également. Par ce dernier argument je sens une poussée d'adrénaline me dirige vers les portes et traverse ces long couloirs blanc immaculé. J'entre dans l'ascenseur et écrase avec vigueur mon doigts sur la bouton troisième étage, ça me fait presque mal à l'articulation tant la pression que j'ai exercé avec mon doit me fait mal, mais je sais que le plus douloureux reste à venir. Pendant un instant je prie pour qu'elle soit endormis lorsque j'entrerais dans sa chambre mais de suite je souhaite à espérer qu'au contraire elle soit bien réveillée pour entrevoir une réelle discussion avec elle. Je dois savoir POURQUOI, pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait sienne dans ces toilettes lugubres, pourquoi m'a-t-elle marquée et pourquoi m'a-t-elle laisser l'embrasser hier. Tant de questions, j'en suis effrayée, je veux savoir mais en même tant j'angoisse des réponses.

Les portes s'ouvrent et après m'être inspectée rapidement dans le miroir de l'ascenseur, je me dirige à pas mesurer vers le numéro de sa chambre, je suis prise d'une violente crise d'angoisse au fur et à mesure que mes pas se rapprochent de sa chambre. Je sens mes membres trembler et mon assurance s'effriter.

Pendant un temps indéterminé, je suis là comme une cruche devant cette porte à attendre un signe ou au moins que mon courage revienne mais rien à faire , je tremble comme une feuille sans avoir la force de tourner cette poignet . Mes oreilles bourdonnent et tout devient progressivement flou autour de moi , je sens que je perds pied et un vertige vient me taquiner.

« -Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ? »

Je ne répond pas , de toute manière ça doit se voir sur mon visage devenu livide que ça ne vas du tout !

« -Mademoiselle ? »

Sans avoir le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste je me sens tirer par le poignet et attirée dans une salle. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe mais je sens de l'agitation autour de moi, on m'ausculte j'imagine mais je suis trop ailleurs pour réellement faire attention jusqu'à que cette même voix me ramène sur terre.

« -Vous faites une crise d'angoisse, il faut vous calmer Mademoiselle »

Dans un faible murmure, je lui souffle mon prénom, je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Mademoiselle et encore moins rester anonyme.

« -Rachel... »

Le jeune homme a l'air désorienté par ma réponse

« -C'est votre prénom ou celui de celle que vous alliez voir ? »

A la pensée de Quinn mon cœur s'emballe de plus en plus, comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ? Que fait-elle ? Et toujours cet insupportable « pourquoi ? » qui me hante depuis trop longtemps.

Apparemment ma réflexion a duré plus que nécessaire car l'infirmier me pose une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule pour me ramener à la réalité. Dans le fond de ses yeux gris anthracite je peux déceler une anxiété sincère, en le regardant de plus près il est vraiment pas mal du tout, ses cheveux blonds en batailles et son sourire franc ajoute à son regard hypnotique une touche d'irréalité. Mais j'arrête soudainement ma contemplation lorsque je tombe sur ses lèvres et qu'il sourie de toute ses dents ayant remarqué mon inspection. Et dans un geste rapide et un peu précipité il me tend sa main en ajoutant :

« -Jake, enchanté »

Je deviens rouge pivoine comprenant que j'ai été belle et bien prise en flagrant délit et serre avec automatisme sa main offerte. Sans se départir de son sourire, il garde ma main dans la sienne et me tire avec application de la salle, je le regarde et ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ,quand même, il a des fesses à croquer et qu'il ne devrait pas avoir plus de 20ans.

Il ouvre une seconde porte et je ne fais toujours absolument pas attention à ce qu'il nous entoure trop focaliser sur son postérieur jusqu'à ce que je l'entende reprendre la parole.

« -Salut Quinn, j'ai trouvé cette charmante personne devant ta porte à trembler comme une feuille donc je l'ai faite entré ça te dérange pas j'espère ? »

Je me crispe instantanément, ô le beau salaud , mon regard se perd dans le vide mais je distingue une deuxième tignasse blonde qui semble me fixer avec attention et j'ai bien trop peur de croiser son regard pour en lire de la colère ou du dégoût.

Lorsque je ne sens plus son regard j'ose relever la tête et reste pétrifier par ce que je vois, elle semble fixer avec haine quelques chose et lorsque je suis sa trajectoire je tombe sur les mains jointes de Jake et moi. Mettant un instant à réaliser que c'est bien l'origine de sa colère je me défais avec empressement de sa main chaude et la glisse dans mon autre main commençant machinalement à la triturer sous la nervosité.

L'infirmier semble surpris par mon geste mais se remet rapidement à sourire avant de s'éclipser de la chambre en me posant un main sur l'épaule et me glisser un au revoir.

Quinn n'a rien louper de la scène et se mord compulsivement la lèvre intérieur avant de plonger son regard dans le vide faisant mine de regarder le paysage et d'ajouter d'une voix froide et vide d'émotion :

«- Je vois que tu as rencontré Jake, mais celui-là c'est moi qui l'aurais »

Comprenant la situation je ressens mon cœur se compresser une fois de plus par sa faute et ajoute doucement les yeux rivés sur le sol :

« -Oui, de toute manière ce n'est pas lui que je veux ... »

Je la sens se raidir sous cet aveux alors qu'elle tourne lentement la tête pour sonder mon âme, ses yeux sont curieux et cherchent la moindre parcelle de mensonge mais elle devrait savoir qu'elle ne trouvera rien.

Sans la quitter des yeux je m'avance vers elle à pas hésitant, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je dois impérativement savoir, je m'humidifie les lèvres et je pense apercevoir pendant un instant son regard s'assombrir. Je m'arrête à un mettre de son lit m'appropriant la chaise qui traînait visiblement destinée aux visiteurs et je me remet à triturer mes mains. Ma gorge s'assèche aux fils des secondes et je fini par lui dire d'une voix qui se veut assurer :

« -J'ai besoin de réponse »

Ne la voyant pas bouger d'un cil je reprend de plus belle

« -Il s'est passé quoi hier... ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils et semble en pleine réflexion jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole toujours munie de son ton froid

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Berry, j'ai été sous morphine toute la journée je ne me souviens de rien. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aurais dû m'en douter, avais-je été si naïve en pensant pouvoir obtenir de vrai réponse ? Il semblerait bien mais étrangement je ne ressens pas l'envie de pleurer , non je me contente simplement de la regarder avec attention. Malgré son arcade devenu violet/noir et sa lèvre fendue elle reste magnifique, ses cheveux sont en batailles et je parie qu'elle ragerait de se voir dans le miroir et de les voir si indisciplinés. Son teint est moins blafarde qu'hier mais reste un peu palot, ses mains sont toujours bandées et je peux aisément deviner les plaies dessous dû aux coups de poings mais elle a cette prestance en toute circonstance qui la rend impressionnante et cette beauté qui empêche de réfléchir correctement quand vous devez lui parler. Et alors que je fais l'inventaire mentale de tout ce que j'aime chez elle je comprend, et je ne peux qu'esquiver un petit sourire en coin. Je sais pourquoi je n'ai pas le cœur en miette une fois de plus, je sais pourquoi je suis toujours là à la regarder sans pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps parce qu'elle ne se souvient pas.

Alors je me lève et sent l'anxiété dans ses magnifiques yeux vert/noisette, je me rapproche faisant attention à ne pas la blesser je m'assois sur le bord de son lit à quelques centimètres d'elle et me penche en avant pour lui déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres avant de lui souffler à l'oreille d'une voix assurée et moqueuse.

« -Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Quinn... »

Lorsque je me redresse je n'ai pas quitter mon sourire en coin et quand nos regards s'accrochent je peux y lire de la surprise et de la peur dans ses iris. Cependant son corps est crispé de tout son long ainsi que sa mâchoire et je me redresse non sans avoir fixé avec envie ses lèvres avant. Je me dirige tranquillement vers la porte sachant que j'ai gagné cette manche.

Et ne mention spéciale à celle ou celui qui trouve de qui je me suis inspirée (niveau physique) pour Jake.

Comme d'habitude : Une reviews ? Non ? Des skittles alors ?


	7. Perte de contrôle

_Après un peu moins d'un mois d'absence, hum oui c'est marrant ça paraissait moins long dans ma tête...Me revoilà ! J'avoue que j'avais perdue le goût de l'écriture mais c'est revenue en force me faisant écrire ce plutôt long chapitre d'une traite. Bref voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, pour me faire pardonner, justifie l'emplacement de ma fic sous le rated M. Voilà, je voulais encore remercier ceux qui me follow et me reviews ce qui me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, bon même si c'est rien comparé aux stats de ceux qui passe c'est vraiment encourageant =)_

_Et pour le caractère de Jake j'avais pensée à Drago M mais c'est vrai que Sam colle aussi. Libre choix à votre imagination et préférence. _

_Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 7 : Perte de contrôle

Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps , un jour , cinq , cent ans ? Combien de temps étais-je dans ce foutu hôpital ? Je me réveillais à intervalle totalement irrégulier le temps de constater l'heure et de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience encore trop épuisée pour rester éveillée plus longtemps. J'avais les visites des infirmières qui me demandaient comment je me sentais aux fils des jours, examinant mes constantes et changeant mes bandages.

Un matin, une infirmière particulièrement joyeuse , non niaise lui irait mieux, vint m'annoncer que je pourrais partir demain vue que mes côtes étaient presque réparer. Je ne réagis même pas trop préoccuper à réfléchir à tout ce que je ferais une fois dehors. Ma principale priorité était de trouver Berry, cette pourriture avait osé déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un instant de faiblesse et ça je ne pouvais pas le tolérer. De quel droit c'était elle permis ce geste totalement déplacer ? J'étais Quinn Fabray putain.

Inconsciemment, je serrai les draps et crispai la mâchoire, l'infirmière le remarqua et vint poser sa main sur mon bras. Sous le choc, je plongeai mon regard empli de haine dans le sien, encore une qui se pensait tout permis, le fait d'être couverte de perfusion et d'être immobiliser dans un lit avait, semble-t-il, le pouvoir de donner l'illusion que je semblais docile. N'importe quoi. Elle fut déstabiliser par mon regard et baissa instantanément les yeux avant de se retirer sans mot de ma chambre. Je tournai machinalement la tête pour contempler la vue que j'avais depuis mon lit, il y avait un parc verdoyant qui m'appelait et plusieurs fois lors de mes réveilles. Bref, je rêvais de me lever et d'aller y faire quelques pas mais je ne trouvais jamais la force et replongeais dans un sommeil sans rêve. Cela faisait apparemment deux jours qu'ils avaient arrêté de m'injecter de la morphine et le fait d'avoir enfin les idées claires n'était pas désagréable, sauf quand mes pensées divaguaient vers la brune.

Il y avait parfois des moments où je me plaisais à penser de quelle manière j'allais pouvoir lui faire mordre la poussière pour son impétuosité. Mais, il y avait d'autre instant où je me perdais dans de folles pensées et où la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes ne m'avait été pas si désagréable. Quand ces moments arrivaient, je me contentais de broyer ce qui se trouvait à proximité et je détestais ressentir ces picotements dans le ventre lorsque j'avais l'image de ma main dans sa chevelure. Une larme de rage ou de désespoir perla sur ma joue, je me mordis la joue pour ne pas crier.

La nuit était déjà bien avancer quand je me réveillai en sursaut, je pris machinalement le verre d'eau qui était posé sur ma table de nuit et bus avidement son contenue avant de reprendre une respiration plus calme. J'avais fait un rêve déroutant, ou un cauchemars je ne sais pas. Berry était venue dans ma chambre et j'étais retenue prisonnière de chaînes invisibles qui m'empêchaient d'esquisser le moindre mouvement d'attaque ou de fuite, j'étais simplement devenue la proie de Berry qui arborait un sourire carnassier, les yeux brûlant de satisfaction et de perfidie. Elle lécha ses lèvres de manière animale avant d'avancer à pas mesurer vers moi, je sentais la panique m'envahir fac à mon impuissance. Je sentais mes tremblements fac à la situation et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes je m'étais réveillée en sursaut. Ma première réaction fut de grogner encore perturber par ce rêve.

Heureusement dans quelques heures, je serais libre de cet endroit lugubre. Sur cette pensée plus rassurante, je replongeai dans les bras de Morphée accompagnée de rêves plus agités les uns que les autres tous ayant un rapport avec Rachel, non Berry, voilà que je recommençais à l'appeler par son prénom.

Le réveil fut brutal, une infirmière enjouée défonça presque la porte tonnant un « BONJOUR MLLE FABRAY ! » avec un tel niveau de décibel que j'en fus presque étonnée de ne pas voir les vitres brisées. Je regrettais mon réveil matinale par Jake qui le faisait toujours en douceur, d'un côté il avait appris, aux périls de son audace le premier jour à me réveiller avec ce même genre de ton, que je n'étais VRAIMENT pas du matin.

Et voilà que cette pauvre folle d'infirmière venait d'à moitié me percer le tympan, j'étais déjà de mauvaise humeur suite à ma nuit troublée constamment par la présence de Rachel, non Berry, mais ça devient une habitude bordel ! Bref j'étais simplement d'une humeur massacrante. Je fermai les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et les poser directement sur cette femme d'environ trente cinq ans qui arborait un sourire lumineux. De mes pupilles rétrécis par la colère, je la dévisageai avant de tonner de ma voix froide et lacérante y déversant toute ma haine que j'étais plus que soulagée de partir aujourd'hui trop heureuse de quitter cet endroit où visiblement le soucis des malades n'était pas la principale occupation et que la sélection de leurs employés devait se faire par pignata ou quelque chose comme ça.

Vue son air profondément choqué et ses yeux de chien battue ma tirade avait du faire son effet, elle partit en silence quelque secondes après me laissant enfin dans un silence totale où je pouvais me réveiller au calme.

Durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes , je préparai toutes mes affaires qui se révéla n'être que cinq t-shirt , deux jeans et des sous-vêtement soigneusement apporté par Brittany quelque jours plus tôt. Lopez était sortie hier elle devait donc se faire chouchouter par sa blonde, mes parents étaient débordés et ma sœur ne savait même pas que j'étais à l'hôpital vivant en Californie.

Personne ne m'attendait à la sortie, je n'avais aucune raison de me dépêcher mais quitter ses affreux mur blanc était devenue ma priorité depuis mon admission. Juste avant je fis un dernier bisou à Jake pour le remercier de son soutient en lui promettant qu'on se reverrait et me dirigeait à grand pas vers la sortie, j'étais si concentré sur ses deux grandes portes vitrés qui signaient la fin de cet épisode chaotique que je faillis ne pas apercevoir la silhouette d'une petite brune assise sur une des banquettes de l'accueil se triturant les doigts.

Sous le choc, je m'arrêtai net dans ma course posant un regard ahuri sur cette personne. Quand je repris mes esprits, je voulus détourner les yeux et faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vue continuant ainsi ma route faisant comme si de rien n'était, seulement avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement son regard chocolat s'était ancré dans le mien ne me laissant aucune possibilité d'y échapper.

Lentement, elle se leva notre regard toujours mutuellement plongé l'un dans l'autre et s'avança d'abord à pas mesuré puis voyant ma liquéfaction elle s'avança d'une démarche plus assuré jusqu'à finalement se planter devant moi à quelques centimètres.

J'étais profondément choquée, perdue , heureuse aussi. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé elle était venue, venue pour moi. Et quoi que je dise en cet instant précis je ne la détestais pas, je n'avais plus toutes ses envies destructrices, j'éprouvais seulement une intense chaleur apaisante se propager dans tout mon corps faisant battre mon cœur à une vitesse démesuré. Dans ses grands yeux chocolats je pouvais y lire toute une multitude de sentiments défilés les uns après les autres , de la peur , de la gêne, de la détermination, un peu de colère aussi et enfin du soulagement. Cette dernière me fit enfin réagir, pourquoi pouvait-elle bien ressentir du soulagement ?

En comprenant enfin la raison, je ne sus si je devais l'accentuer ou l'effacer : je souriais. Mais pas de n'importe quelle sourire, non je souriais sincèrement. J'avais l'impression que c'était la première fois depuis un bon moment que je n'avais pas souri aussi franchement.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence , à ce moment précis, j'étais heureuse et ce bonheur je le devais à la présence de Rachel, non Berry, oh et puis merde. La dernière question qui subsistait était de savoir si c'était dû à sa présence ou à la présence d'une quelconque personne pour moi...

J'étais toujours perdue dans mes pensées quand elle attrapa mon sac sans un mot et prit ma main dans la sienne.

La chaleur de sa paume irradiait totalement la mienne, je fus surprise par la douceur de sa peau et la délicatesse avec laquelle elle me tirait dehors. Une fois les portes passées, elle pressa un peu plus ma main pour me prouver son soutient, les yeux toujours rivés sur nos mains liée analysant la moindre sensation que j'éprouvais par ce simple contact. Je ne réalisai pas tout de suite que nous étions montées dans une voiture. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle se mit à fredonner doucement la chanson qui passait à la radio que j'émergeai de mes songes, à demi affolée, je regardai vivement autour de moi constatant que nous nous dirigions visiblement vers ma maison. Encore quelques mètres et elle se gara devant chez moi, un violent frisson me parcourut l'échine devant cette imposante maison vide et hostile.

Elle dut le remarquer car elle coupa le contact et vint m'ouvrir la portière pour que je sorte à mon tour de sa voiture, elle récupéra encore mon sac et se dirigea vers la porte tout en ayant de nouveau accaparé ma main. Elle ne comptait visiblement pas me laisser seule dans cette gigantesque maison toute seule.

Toujours aucune parole n'avait été échangée, il n'y avait pas besoin de parler pour l'instant. J'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrai dedans laissant tout de même la porte ouverte lui signifiant que j'admettais sa présence chez moi. Jamais je ne lui avouerais que j'avais en réalité besoin de sa présence dans ma maison, je ne me sentais pas de rester toute la journée voir la semaine dans cette endroit si grand et si étranger. Je me dirigeai directement dans le salon où je me ratatinai dans le canapé recouverte d'un plaide blanc, la pièce baignait dans une lumière tamisé suite au récent et inutile ajout de store régulant la luminosité de la pièce aux fenêtres du salon de ma chère mère. Je soupirai de dédain en oubliant pratiquement la présence de Rachel qui s'affairait visiblement dans le cuisine à préparer je ne sais quoi, elle revint quelques minute plus tard avec deux tasses de thés fumantes m'en tendant une au passage.

Je la remerciai silencieusement d'un hochement de la tête discret. Nous buvions nos tasses dans un calme olympien, seul le bruit des gorgées et des tasses reposées sur la tables troublaient la sérénité qui s'était installée. Ce n'était en rien un silence pesant, au contraire il semblait que nous apprécions toutes deux. Je fus donc plus qu'étonnée quand j'entendis enfin le son de sa voix résonné à travers la pièce qui pourtant n'était pas plus fort qu'un murmure.

« -Ils faut qu'on parle Quinn et tu le sais. »

Son ton était calme et posé mais ne laissait aucune trace d'échappatoire, son regard était perdu dans le vague droit devant elle comme si elle cherchait un objet invisible.

Je bus une dernière gorgée et reposai ma tasse quand je posai enfin mes yeux sur son profil. Quelques rayons de soleil taquinaient son visage et rendaient l'image que j'avais d'elle de manière surréaliste, on aurait pu croire à un tableau clair/obscur du Caravage.

Ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés ondulaient le long de son visage cachant presque avec pudeur ses épaules nues, maintenant que je regardais de plus près elle n'avait qu'une petite robe bustier bleu nuit qui révélait avec envie ses jambes infiniment longue. Je déglutis péniblement et sentis une chaleur s'inserrer de manière brutale dans mon bas ventre, j'avais du mal à me concentrer et cela m'énervai au plus haut point. Comment une simple personne pouvait me faire perdre autant mes moyens ? J'eus un déclic.

C'était pour ça que je lui pourrissait la vie depuis trois ans, pour ça que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la détester, pour ça que je mettais autant de temps et d'énergie à faire qu'elle me craigne. Le fait qu'elle me fasse réagir différemment ne m'était pas supportable et c'était ma façon d'équilibrer la balance mais le pire c'est que je sus que je ne pourrais jamais me comporter autrement avec elle.

Après tout c'est vrai, je ne connaissais rien aux relations amoureuses, certes j'avais aimé Finn mais c'était un éternel naïf, tout était simple avec lui, il m'obéissait point. Avec Sam c'était différent il me tenait tête, c'est ce que j'aimais en lui et il avait assez d'affection pour deux, quant à Puck...

Puis elle se tourna lentement vers moi, fronçant les sourcils. Elle attendait quelque chose de moi, mais quoi ?

« -Quinn je suis sérieuse il faut qu'on parle »

Je sursautai, ah oui j'avais oublié. Je fis une moue désapprobatrice, qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire de toute manière ? Je ne savais pas moi, même ce que j'éprouvais envers elle. A contre cœur, j' hochai la tête, lâchant un discret soupir au passage, cette discussion allait être longue et difficile. Elle sembla se détendre imperceptiblement comprenant que j'avais enfin accepté.

Elle me scruta d'un regard perçant où toute trace de crainte avait disparu et laissait place à une curiosité et un sérieux déconcertant, je ne lui avais jamais vue ce regard. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres laissant échapper sa première question qui me prit au dépourvue.

« -...Pourquoi ? »

« -Pourquoi quoi ? » Lui répondis-je bêtement encore sonner par son aplomb

« -Pourquoi s'acharner à faire de ma vie un enfer ? Pourquoi m'avoir pris dans ses toilettes ? Pourquoi m'avoir marquée ? Pourquoi t'être battue avec Santana ? Pourquoi as-tu éprouvé de la jalousie quand je tenais la main de Jake ? Pourquoi m'avoir laisser entrer chez toi ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore adressée la moindre parole blessante ?... Je connais certaines des réponses, je veux juste m'en assurer. »

Elle m'avait posée toutes ses questions d'une seule traite me fixant toujours de ses iris chocolaté. Un rayon traversait son visage éclairant avec insistance ses yeux et qui soulignait sa détermination à avoir des réponses. J'étais totalement hypnotisée par elle et je me suis détestée dans la seconde où j'ai commencée à parler comprenant que je n'avais plus la force de lui mentir, pas maintenant en tout cas.

« -Parce que je déteste ressentir toutes ses sensations en ta présence, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose et faire te sentir aussi humilié que je l'étais m'a paru la meilleur solution. Parce que l'envie de te voir gémir commençait à devenir trop forte, parce que je me suis haïe pour avoir succombé si facilement à ta peau et que j'avais encore la sensation que de te voir te morfondre serait mon ultime punition. J'ai compris bien trop tard que cela n'avait pas marché, je n'en ai tirer aucune satisfaction et je me suis sentie comme une merde. Parce que te voir désespérément accroché à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne me conviens pas et parce que je suis en ce moment incapable de te faire du mal alors que tu as été la seule personne à s'être soucier de moi à la sortie de l'hôpital... »

Je la vis vaciller, scrutant avec attention la moindre parcelle de mensonge dans mes orbes vert noisettes et à mon désespoir elle ne trouva rien. Je m'étais totalement mise à nue devant elle attendant son jugement.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche d'étonnement comprenant que je n'avais pas menti, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je lui réponde aussi franchement d'ailleurs moi non plus. Lentement, elle referma la mâchoire mais quelque chose avait changé dans l'air, il n'était plus lourd mais devenait brûlant de minutes en minutes. Rachel me fixait toujours et je la vis dévier son regard un instant sur mes lèvres avant de rétablir le contact, un nouvel éclat scintillait dans ses yeux, du désir pur. Une vague de chaleur me transperça à ce constat.

Rachel s'avançait sans brusquerie vers moi pour ne pas me faire fuir, elle se stoppa à quelque centimètres de mes lèvres me laissant délibérément le choix de parcourir le reste de la distance, l'air ambiant devenait presque suffoquant tant la pièce s'était réchauffer, je respirais difficilement sous l'invitation de ses lèvres qui me parurent tentantes et j'en eus marre de réfléchir.

Je comblai les derniers centimètres plaquant avec avidité mes lèvres sur les miennes mais je ne m'attendais pas à sa réaction qui fut immédiate, elle plongea ses mains dans ma crinière blonde empêchant ainsi toute possibilité de fuite mais honnêtement tout ce qui me passait par la tête était l'analyse de la douceur et du goût fruité de ses lèvres. Elle m'enjamba se mettant de par et d'autre de mes hanches sans briser notre étreinte, le contact de sa poitrine contre la mienne me fit attelé et elle en profita pour glisser sa langue à la recherche de la mienne que je lui abandonnai volontiers. Mon cœur battait à un rythme alarmant, mes gestes se faisaient de plus en plus pressant, mon corps réclamait avidement le sien, je glissai mes bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher de moi espérant presque fondre en elle. Tout mon être brûlait, la pression qu'elle exerçait sur mes cheveux me rendait dingue et inconsciemment je me mis à agripper sa robe avec force faisant onduler nos corps dans un rythme sensuel mais qui devenait presser au fil des minutes.

Sous le manque d'oxygène, nous reculions et j'eus à peine le temps de croiser ses orbes fondue de luxure avant quelle ne descende dans mon cou y déposer une multitude de baiser me faisant frémir, je jetai la tête en arrière lui laissant avec délice plus de place pour continuer sa douce torture. Je sentais mon entre jambe réclamer avec envie son attention et me mis à onduler inconsciemment du bassin. Elle dut s'en rendre compte car après m'avoir mordiller la clavicule elle m'enleva avec empressement mon t-shirt lui révélant ainsi ma poitrine. Je me maudis un instant de ne pas avoir mis de soutient gorge avant de la voir se lécher la lèvre supérieur d'envie face à ma poitrine dénudée. Elle ne perdit pas un instant à venir en prendre un entre ses divines lèvres et s'amuser avec tandis que son autre main s'affairait sur l'autre, un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche l'incitant à continuer avec plus d'ardeur sa tâche.

Brutalement, je la repoussai par les épaules prenant sa robe et la tirant sans ménagement au dessus de sa tête avant de la balancer dans la pièce, tous mes sens étaient en feu et je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Je la ramenai avidement vers moi l'encerclant de mes bras la griffant au passage prouvant mon envie pressante de la retrouver contre moi, elle gémit de plaisir et de douleur avant de capturer de nouveau mes lèvres, nos baisers étaient bestiaux, une lutte de domination sans répits ou morde la lèvres inférieur de l'autre lui arrachant des gémissement plus rauque qui devenait l'objectif principale.

Nos mains parcourraient les courbes de l'autre avec émerveillement et force, je lui dégrafai son soutient gorge en dentelle noir prenant ses seins dans mes mains, je la sentis prise d'une contraction sous mon geste avant de soupirer de bonheur entre mes lèvres. Avec une vitesse surprenante, elle quitta mon échine pour venir déboutonner mon jeans brisant notre baiser en se décalant pour me l'ôter et le balancer à son tour dans la pièce avant de revenir me dévorer le cou, m'allongeant sur le dos au passage.

Je me laissais dominer, chose inacceptable en temps normale, mais honnêtement être sur le point de baiser sauvagement avec Berry sur mon canapé en plein milieu du salon n'avait rien d'une situation normale...

Elle déchira presque mon boxer en me l'enlevant révélant mon envie, elle plaqua son genoux contre mon intimité m'arrachant un gémissement plus puissant que les autres qu'elle étouffa rapidement en m'embrassant avec encore plus de force. Qui aurais crue que Berry était aussi bestial et entreprenante ?

Lentement, elle détacha ses lèvres les faisant glisser sur ma mâchoire, passant par mon cou, taquinant mon lobe, descendant toujours traçant un sillon avec sa langue sur mes seins jusqu'à mon ventre où elle joua avec mon nombril. Je sentis mon corps s'arquer sous le plaisir et l'empressement recherchant le plus de contact possible avec son corps. Elle passa ses bras autour de mes cuisses maintenant aux passages mon bassin qui était de plus en plus incontrôlable sous les assauts répéter de sa langue sur mon bas ventre. Alors que j'attendais avec supplication qu'elle me délivre de la pression douloureuse de mon intimité. Elle déposa de langoureux baisers dans l'intérieur de mes cuisses le frôlant de son souffle chaud qui me faisait perdre pied m'enfermant au passage dans une torture des plus délicieuses. Lorsque je sentis enfin sa langue je ne pus réprimer un gémissement encore plus bruyant, elle maintenait avec force mon bassin qui se mouvait contre mon gré recherchant encore plus de contact.

Ma délivrance vint quelque minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait glisser ses doigts en moi effectuant de rapide vas et viens. Fauchée par mon orgasme, j'avais la respiration difficile et le corps encore tout tremblant et ruisselant de sueur, je la sentis se reposer sur moi récupérant elle aussi son souffle. C'était sûrement le meilleurs orgasme que l'on m'avait donnée, encore dans les limbes de mon esprit je me surpris à me relever et retourner la situation, c'était elle à présent sous moi me regardant les lèvres gonflées et rougis, les cheveux en bataille, le regard surpris et la respiration toujours difficile.

A peine m'étais-je remis que je glissais à mon tour ma main vers son intimité découvrant avec fierté l'effet que je lui produisais, quand je pressai son point sensible elle ferma instinctivement les yeux gémissant à son tour. C'était encore plus excitant d'entendre ses supplication à mes oreilles, silencieusement je répondis à sa demande embrassant la marque de morsure que je lui avait léguée tout en enfonçant mes doigts. Elle se cambra violemment sous l'intrusion avant d'écarter un peu plus les cuisses me laissant plus de liberté de mouvement. Soumise aux désir et assauts de plaisir, elle était magnifique, les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle court entrecoupé de gémissement ou parfois se discernait mon prénom, j'étais simplement absorbé par tant de luxure et de beauté. Elle cria une dernière fois mon nom avant de sombrer dans la quasi inconscience, épuisée pour de bon je ramenai le plaide sur nos épaules et m'endormis contre son corps encore brûlant avec un sourire béat sur mon visage.

_Une reviews ? Non... Rho faite pas les radins filez moi au moins une sucette :D_


	8. Satan n'est pas si diabolique

_Hey me revoilà, je suis en vacance donc j'ai du temps pour écrire. Je pensais faire de ce chapitre le dernier mais finalement je trouve ça plus intéressant de terminer par un point de vue de Quinn donc je pense que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira j'ai bien aimé l'écrire (en tout cas j'étais inspirée je l'ai écrit d'une traite !) et je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui motives et qui font toujours très plaisir, merci aussi aux follower et bien sur à ma larve de béta. Bonne lectures... _

Chapitre 8 : Satan n'est pas si diabolique

Mon horloge biologique réglé à 6h du matin ne me fit pas défaut, lentement mais sûrement je repris conscience de ce qui m'entourais, j'avais un peu mal au dos mais j'avais la sensation d'avoir passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Un immense sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres pendant que je reprenais entièrement les sensations de mon corps, je déplaçai légèrement mon bras sur une surface incroyablement douce quand j'entendis un gémissement plaintif.

Mon cœur rata un battement et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux, les fin rayons de soleil filtrés par les stores me révélèrent une tignasse blonde blotti au creux de mon cou, son souffle chaud et régulier me caressait les clavicules me provoquant d'infimes frissons à chaque respirations. Nos jambes étaient imbriquées confortablement les unes dans les autres tandis que ses bras m'entouraient posséssivement la taille les miens étant logés de par et d'autre de son dos.

Un vent de panique se propagea dans tout mon être me faisant contracter tout mon corps. Mon cœur se mit à battre horriblement fort et vite, je sentais la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne et cette sensation me donnait l'impression d'irradier totalement. J'avais chaud, j'avais peur.

Au bout de quelques instants, des flashs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et quelque part dans ma réflexion je sentis mon corps se détendre progressivement, la réalisation me frappa soudain : Quinn Fabray m'avait embrassée, Quinn Fabray m'avait sauvagement prise sur son canapé, Quinn Fabray dormait paisiblement au creux de mes bras.

Je me décidai de me focaliser sur l'instant présent en décalant légèrement la tête pour apercevoir son visage endormie. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur sous cette image angélique, quelques mèches blonde barraient son visage mourant sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Elle paraissait si calme, si paisible. C'était la première fois que je la voyais si vulnérable et je me retrouvai bêtement absorbée par ce tableau si irréel, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle et je me surpris à m'avouer que voir cette image tous les matins pour le reste de ma vie serait la plus belle chose que je pouvais souhaiter.

Ce fut l'appel de mon estomac qui me ramena à la réalité, combien de temps cela faisait que je la regardait ? Impossible de savoir mais me dire qu'il fallait que j'éloigne ce corps si parfait du mien ne serait-ce qu'un instant me fis regretter ma condition d'humaine. Je grimaçai sous la réalisation que mon bras gauche se trouvait bloqué sous son corps et l'extraire sans la réveiller devait relever du miracle.

Je commençai par extraire mes jambes de son emprise puis à enlever mon bras droit de son ventre, je ne sentais plus qu'à présent son souffle régulier et son poids sous mon autre bras, délicatement et le plus lentement possible je retirai mon bras de ce corps si gracile. Je la sentis remuer et m'arrêtai brusquement tétaniser à l'idée qu'elle se réveille, heureusement pour moi j'entendis à nouveau sa respiration régulière et soupirai de soulagement.

C'est sûrement là que je dus faire l'erreur, pensant qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil lourd je retirai le reste de mon bras négligemment mais avant de quitter réellement son corps je sentis le sien se contracter de tout son long. Une ride se forma aux creux de ses sourcils mais elle n'ouvra pas les yeux.

Je l'avais réveillée. Mon cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans ma cage thoracique prêt à en sortir à chaque battement, le sang coulait si fort dans mes tempes que je n'entendis plus rien autour. J'attendais paralysée attendant le moindre signe de sa part.

Au bout de quelque instants qui me parurent une éternité, son corps se relaxa sans pour autant se détendre complètement, la ride s'était adoucie mais était belle et bien présente. Je n'en revenais pas, elle faisait semblant de dormir ! Pourtant cela aurait du m'arranger me laissant un laps de temps plus espacer pour me préparer à son réveil et aux explications qui allaient s'en suivre mais je me sentis blesser par son comportement. Elle fuyait, encore. Je regardais toujours son visage « endormis » m'attendant à croiser d'un instant à l'autre ses orbes doré mais fut obligée de tourner la tête au bout d'un moment. Il était évident qu'elle ne ferait rien pour le moment hormis jouer la belle au bois dormant, j'en aurais presque rit en temps normale mais là je n'en avais vraiment pas envie.

J'hochai la tête pour montrer mon accord face à sa décision mais c'était plus pour moi que j'adressais cette affirmation. Je me retournai lui faisant dos et commençai à ramasser mes affaires et là alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever pour enfiler mes sous vêtement je le sentis.

Son regard brûlant dans mon dos, je m'arrêtai de bouger tirailler entre l'envie de me retourner et de la surprendre en flagrant délit ou alors l'ignorer. Mon combat me sembla durer une éternité et j'eus peur qu'elle s'en rende compte pourtant lorsque je me remis en action je sentais toujours ses yeux parcourant mon dos.

J'esquissai un léger amorcement de la tête mais à peine avais je tournée la tête que la sensation de son regard avait disparue. Bien. Au moins c'était claire elle voulait vraiment passer pour une marmotte. Irritée j'en contractai la mâchoire de mécontentement, madame voulait jouer ? Madame allait être servie !

Avait un sourire mauvais qui ne me ressemblait guère je me redressai et sentis à nouveau son regard perçant. J'avais toute son attention, parfait. D'une démarche chaloupé je me dirigeai vers ma dentelle qui gisait pitoyablement au sol, d'une lenteur exagéré je la ramassai et l'enfilai lentement et sensuellement.

Mon sourire s'élargit quand je sentis son regard se faire plus intense, j'avais l'impression de me faire littéralement transpercer par ses iris. Je fis de même pour mon soutiens gorge, j'hésitai à enfiler le reste de mes vêtements seulement la tentation de voir jusqu'où je pouvais pousser le vice fut plus grand.

Sans autre appareil, je quittai la pièce d'une démarche souple et m'engouffrai dans la cuisine, mon sourire n'avait pas quitté mes lèvres et je préparai deux cafés bien noire songeant à la suite des événements. Je refusais d'avoir peur, pas cette fois. J'étais certes chez elle mais je comptais bien ne pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! J'eus néanmoins un léger stresse en me dirigeant à nouveau vers le salon songeant qu'elle avait peut-être filer en douce s'enfermée dans sa chambre.

Un profond soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres sous forme de soupir quand je franchis le seuil, mon sourire refit son apparition.

Elle était toujours étendue dans son canapé caché à demie par une couverture qu'elle avait manifestement remonté durant mon absence et qui cachait à présent sa poitrine, heureusement pour moi la couverture ne cachait pas ses longues et gracile jambes ainsi qu'une partie de ses hanches et bien sur ses bras qu'elle avait ramener devant son visage.

La voyant comme ça j'avais presque envie de la prendre à son propre jeu restant aussi longtemps que possible à me demander combien de temps pourrait-elle faire semblant de dormir. Hélas je n'étais pas patiente, elle encore moins mais je savais qu'en revanche sa détermination était la clef et que grâce à elle, elle était capable de tout !

Je m'avançai à pas feutrés vers elle et m'assis sur le rebord du canapé déposant la tasse lui étant destiner sur la table basse, je gardais la mienne en mains et c'est en fixant intensément le noir du café où j'y vis brièvement mon reflet que je me raclai doucement la gorge et pris la parole.

« -Tu comptes faire semblant encore longtemps ? »

Je n'avais mis aucun reproche dans ma voix, seulement une pointe d'amusement et peut-être un peu d'angoisse aussi mais c'était incontrôlé et j'espérais qu'elle ne l'avait pas détectée car cela m'aurais mit d'office en position de faiblesse.

Un silence lourd de sens s'abattit sur la pièce. Je n'osais toujours pas lever les yeux persuadée que de toute manière elle les gardait clos. Mes doigts dansaient sur le rebords de ma tasse fumante traduisant ma nervosité croissante, j'avais toujours les yeux perdus dans le vague de mon reflet dans mon café lorsque je repris avec un peu plus d'assurance cette fois ci la parole.

« - C'est chez toi ici mais je peux rester la journée entière sur ce canapé à attendre que tu ais fini ta petite comédie. »

« -Et puis tu risques d'attraper froid si tu restes comme ça avec juste une couverture... »

Toujours aucun bruit, aucun mouvement de sa part. Commençant à être agacée je me retournai la mine rembrunis pour lui faire face, mais lorsque mon regard rencontra le sien belle et bien réveillé et dépourvue d'émotions mon cœur rata un battement et j'en oubliai l'agacement présent trop choquée de voir qu'elle avait enfin décidée à ouvrir les yeux.

Ma bouche forma un o silencieux, j'étais littéralement happée par la couleur hypnotique de ses iris. Je détournai mon regard du sien presque gênée de ce soudain revirement de situation et me refocalisai sur ma tasse. En revanche ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas ce fut sa réaction juste après, enfin si plutôt j'aurais du exactement savoir ce qu'elle allait faire.

Sans un mot elle se redressa gardant la couverture contre elle et ramassa ses affaire aux pieds du canapé, je détournais les yeux de mon café pour lui jeter des coups d'oeil furtif.

Ses gestes étaient vifs et saccadés, je ne savais pas si je devais interpréter ça comme de la colère, de la peur ou de l'indifférence. Son visage avait repris son masque de dureté de reine des glaces, il était impossible de mettre la moindre expression dessus et cela me terrifiait plus qu'autre chose. J'aurais préférée qu'elle hurle, qu'elle pleure, qu'elle m'insulte ou je ne sais pas quoi mais qu'elle ne dise rien était encore plus effrayant. Voyant qu'elle avait presque fini de se rhabiller je coulai enfin mes yeux sur elle définitivement et fis d'une petite voix que j'aurais espérer plus autoritaire

« -Quinn ? »

Je réitérai son prénom sans plus de réponses ni moindres gestes de sa part.

Au bout de la troisième fois lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à aller prendre ses chaussures et donc partir sans plus de cérémonie je me levai et lui fis face.

« -Quinn bordel regarde moi ! »

Toujours aucune réponses, là ça commençait à m'énerver vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si je n'existait pas. Au début, j'avais pu comprendre mais là sérieusement ça en devenait inadmissible, si elle ne parlait pas maintenant elle nierais à jamais ce qu'il s'était produit la veille. Effrayée à cette idée, je lui empoignai le bras ayant déposer au préalable ma tasse l'obligeant à me faire face.

« -Quinn putain maintenant tu me regardes ou je te jure que je ne te laisserais jamais quitter cette fucking maison vivante ! »

Ma vulgarité sembla lui faire comme un électrochoc et son masque se fissura laissant place à sa surprise lui faisant lever brièvement un sourcil d'étonnement. Je n'étais jamais vulgaire, enfin seulement lorsque la situation m'échappait vraiment donc pas souvent à vrai dire.

J'avais enfin réussi établir un lien visuel avec elle et je m'en félicitais intérieurement mais c'était maintenant que tout se jouait.

Son masque d'indifférence se remit en place et elle amorça un mouvement sur le côté pour se dégager de mon emprise mais cela était sans compter sur ma détermination. Je lui exerçai une pression plus forte sur le poignet coulant vers elle un regard plus dur, elle grimaça sous la pression et s'immobilisa enfin.

« -Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. » La préviens-je froidement

« -Sinon quoi ? » Me dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte voire presque insolent

« -Ne joue pas à ça Quinn, pas avec moi. » Répondis-je malgré tout secouée par sa réponse

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus entre le dédain et le mécontentement, mais je pouvais voir dans la prunelle de ses yeux une infime trace de peur et c'est grâce à cette lueur que je repris un peu plus confiance en moi. Elle agissait comme ça parce qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir autrement.

Après un silence, elle reprit d'une voix un peu cassé

« -Que veux-tu Berry ? »

« -Berry ? Sérieusement ? On en est réduit à s'appeler par nos noms de famille maintenant ? Non Quinn pas après cette nuit, tu en as perdue le droit. » Dis-je blessée et en colère

Elle sembla s'en vouloir quelques secondes mais repris tout aussi vite son expression désinvolte. Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure passant par diverses émotions face à son attitude, au finale je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur une émotions plus forte qu'une autre. J'avais la sensation que la situation m'échappait encore une fois de plus et je perdis à nouveau mes moyens.

« - Conneries ! Ose me dire que cette nuit ne représentait rien pour toi ! Ose me dire que tu ne m'as pas embrassé hier et ne m'as pas baisé violemment sur ce canapé ! Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ! Putain Quinn j'en ai marre de tes réactions à deux balles à chaque fois, regarde la vérité en face pour une fois merde ! »

Une fois de plus, son masque se fissura pour laisser place à un profond choc suite à mon langage, j'étais au bord de l'hystérie si bien que je faillis rater le regard qu'elle coula sur mes lèvres durant une fraction de seconde s'humectant les siennes aux passages.

Attendez je rêve là ? Quand soudain je pris conscience de mon apparence, j'avais les cheveux en bataille, le visage rouge de colère mais surtout encore en sous vêtements et durant notre échange musclé je m'étais rapprochée d'elle si bien que nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Mon regard avait perdu en intensité quand j'avais réalisé la situation et je pouvais à présent lire dans le sien une pointe de désir si bien que son regard s'était légèrement assombri. On était en plein délire là.

Non en faite je pense qu'on avait basculées réellement dans le délire lorsque j'avais écrasé violemment mes lèvres contre les siennes quelques instant après.

Elle avait répondu immédiatement au baiser entrouvrant les lèvres à la recherche de ma langue que je lui offris sans plus de cérémonie.

Je sentis ses bras se perdre sur mes hanches tandis que les miennes vinrent se loger dans sa crinière blonde. Le baiser était violent et passionnel, pressé et agressif. Elle me mordait la lèvre inférieur en quête d'une lutte de domination, c'était savoir qui avait raison et nos corps ondulaient sous les assauts des deux parties. Ressentant l'envie de se fondre l'une dans l'autre la pression exercée se faisait presque douloureuse, ses ongles s'enfonçaient rageusement dans ma peau pour me punir de lui faire ressentir ce genre de sentiments. Notre échange n'avait rien avoir avec la veille mais au moins il y avait un échange, c'était déjà un début.

Perdue dans la douceur mais bestialité de ses lèvres, je fus prise de vertige lorsqu'elle se recula sans préambule brisant notre étreinte. Ses yeux criaient au désir et pleuraient sous la culpabilité, elle avait ce regard bien particulier qu'elle me réservait à chaque fois : Une colère mais érigeait contre elle même, désir, frustration, dégoût et désolée. C'était tellement chargé d'émotions que parfois j'avais du mal à soutenir son regard mais je me le devait cette fois-ci.

Ayant les lèvres rougis ,le regard un peu perdu et le corps tendue à l'extrême je remarquai qu'elle esquissait des pas en arrière, elle engageait la fuite.

Alors que je m'approchai d'elle pour la retenir elle fit un pas plus prononcé en arrière m'indiquant clairement qu'elle refusait d'être plus proche de moi, j'en fus profondément blessée mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire mot qu'elle avait glisser d'une voix fragile des excuses tout en s'éclipsant du salon.

J'entendis la porte claquée peu après me provoquant au passage un sursaut et un sentiment de mal-être, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé souvenir de nos ébats avec lassitude. Je me faufilai sous la couverture la respirant à plein poumon, je fus frappée par son odeur si puissante, j'en avais presque l'impression qu'elle se trouvait encore enroulée dedans.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard comprenant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas je me rhabilla et rentra chez moi ou je passa ma journée étendue sur le canapé à somnoler, j'avais embarqué la précieuse couette et la gardait contre moi espérant retenir son odeur un maximum de temps.

Toute la journée je me remémorai notre nuit et notre dispute le matin, j'étais tombée dans la spirale des « et si » qui me poussa d'avantage dans une forme de dépression qu'autre chose. J'avais enfilée un vieux jogging troué et mes seuls déplacements se résumaient à faire des aller retours dans la cuisine pour chercher du chocolat végétalien dans les placards pour ensuite les engloutir devant la télé toujours sur le canapé. Mes pères étaient en week-end, ils ne revenaient que demain soir ce qui me laissais tout le loisir de larver, c'est donc avec un étonnement que j'entendis toquer nerveusement à la porte vers 18h30.

Je m'enroulai précautionneusement dans la couverture et m'approchai à pas méfiants vers la porte et ouvris d'un coup, l'identité de mon visiteur me surprit tellement que j'en ouvris la bouche d'étonnement et ne glissai mot.

« -Hé bah le Hobbit t'as perdue ta langue ? Quoi que non ne dit rien c'est déjà assez exceptionnel de ne pas voir tes lèvres bouger si vite déblatérant un nombre impressionnant de conneries à la minutes. Je me suis toujours demandée comment tu n'avais pas pu mourir de dessèchement plutôt d'ailleurs. Bref tu comptes me laisser sur le pas de ta porte ou par hasard l'un de tes pères aurait eu la bonne idée de t'apprendre les bonnes manière ? »

La latina m'avait littéralement plongée dans un état léthargique suite à sa débâcle et elle arborait à présent un sourire provocateur et satisfait avant d'elle même me pousser d'un léger coup d'épaule et d'entrée.

Après m'être remis de son intrusion, je refermai la porte et me dirigeai dans la cuisine où je l'entendais fouiller dans mes placards en quête d'un petit truc à grignoter, cette fille n'avait vraiment aucune gêne !

Je la regardai offusquer avant de m'asseoir sur un tabouret, croisant mes mains devant moi ne la quittant pas du regard avant de lui demander d'un ton acerbe la raison de sa présence.

« -Oh je passais par là donc je suis venue. » dit-elle nonchalamment attrapant un paquet de chips au passage. Je levai un sourcil suite à sa réponse peu convaincante

« -Mais encore ? » Dis-je avec plus d'assurance, elle était toujours de dos à moi ouvrant négligemment son paquet

« -Je suis au courant pour cette nuit » Elle avait lancé cela comme ça, sans pointe de sarcasme ou de menace. Elle l'avait annoncer d'un ton plat et monocorde.

Je me crispai sous la révélation, comment ça elle savait ? Non il devait y avoir un mal entendue, elle ne devait pas parler de Quinn c'était impossible. Jamais elle n'aurait avouer et donc admis avoir passé la nuit avec moi et encore moins à Satan en personne, c'était s'exposer à ses railleries et à sa langue bien pendue et aux dernières nouvelles leur plus ressente discussion s'était terminée à l'hôpital. Néanmoins je sentis que mon visage avait clairement blêmie à l'entente de la supposé vérité et quand je revins sur terre je captai les orbes noir perçant de Santana posés sur moi guettant visiblement mes réactions, elle en parut d'ailleurs satisfaite car elle esquissa un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Santana »

« -Oh que si tu vois très bien, jolie griffures au faite. »

Tétanisée, je ne sus répondre tout de suite avant de reprendre un semblant de contenance, à présent j'étais devenue plus curieuse que gêné.

« -Pourquoi es tu au courant? » Ma question sembla la déroutée.

« -Parce qu'aussi impossible qu'il n'y paraît je me soucie de Quinn et quand je l'ai vue tout à l'heure ça n'allait clairement pas. Je n'ai eu qu'à mentionner ton nom pour la voir fondre en larmes dans mes bras, j'avoue être un peu surprise : Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas retenue ? »

« -J'ai essayer qu'est-ce que tu crois! Elle m'a filée entre les doigts, c'est ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux » dis-je amèrement plus à moi même qu'à Santana, je l'entendis soupirer.

« -Pas assez fort apparemment. Si tu la veux vraiment il va falloir mettre le paquet, c'est sa vie qu'elle va remettre en cause et crois-moi tu as intérêt à avoir de bon arguments ! »

« -Il est là le problème, je n'ai aucun argument, je n'ai rien à lui offrir à part devenir une looser et se faire mal regarder par les trois quart de la ville parce qu'elle sortirait avec moi et rien que d'émettre cette hypothèse à voix haute me paraît encore plus surréaliste ! » M'emportais-je en élevant la voix énervée suite à mes propos

« -Du calme Frodon, je te signale qu'elle a passé la nuit avec toi, ça veut bien dire quelques chose non ? Je me charge de la réveiller mais tu devras être prête à la retenir une fois fait c'est clair ? Je risque gros sur ce coup là ! »

« -Attend, t'es prête à m'aider ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? » demandais-je suspicieusement.

« -Des entraînements moins douloureux ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de subir Fabray quand elle n'est pas dans son état normale, crois-moi c'est amplement suffisant comme raison ! »

Je me contentai de sa réponse mais une autre question me brûlait les lèvres.

« -Comment compte tu t'y prendre ? »

« -J'en fais mon affaire Berry inutile que tu le saches ce n'est pas important. (elle déposa son sac de chips désormais vide sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie sans un regard pour moi, juste avant de tourner la poignet de la porte elle se retourna un sourire malicieux aux lèvres) J'espère que tu sais nager Berry parce que ça va devenir mouvementé, une vrai tempête approche. »

Et elle partie sans plus de cérémonie claquant la porte dernière elle. Ses dernières paroles résonnaient dans ma tête devant de plus en plus dramatique, on aurait dit le scénario d'un film. Je secouai la tête chassant ces idées négatives et me recouchai sur le canapé malgré tout tourmentée par la discussion avec la latino. A 20h ma porte sonna de nouveau. Je me levai lassée, persuadée que c'était à nouveau Santana et donc ouvris la porte avec un air blasé.

« -Que veux tu encore Santa-... Q-Quinn ? »

La blonde était plantée sur mon seuil d'entrer un air contrit plaquer sur le visage, elle avait les mains flanquer dans les poches arrières de son jeans et semblait se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre de nervosité.

« -Hum... Hey... » Fit-elle timidement

Sérieusement ? J'avais le droit à un « hey » maintenant ? Okay je ne savais pas ce qui lui avait fait Santana mais là ça relevait carrément du miracle. Elle rougit à mon mutisme, puis se mordit la lèvres inférieur avant de reprendre plus déterminée.

« -Ecoute je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi mais visiblement on doit parler »

Là j'étais stupéfiée, Quinn ne fuyait plus au contraire elle était venue affronter le problème de plein fouet me déstabilisant au passage. Puis mon corps se dégela et je clignai des yeux comme pour me convaincre que c'était bien réelle.

« -Euh je oui bien sur. Entre » dis-je en me décalant pour la laisser ce qu'elle fit d'un pas.

Tout comme Santana, elle se déplaça vers la cuisine. Je la suivis sans bruit m'installant à la même place que quelques heures plus tôt analysant le moindre des ses faits et gestes dans un silence religieux.

_Reviews ? Non... ? Allez je suis sur que le petit bouton bleu exerce une attraction irrésistible sur vous ! =) ___(Fiuu il y avait effectivement une incohérence dans le texte merci Bazelle! erreur réparée)__


	9. Une bonne giffle

_Mon habituel Béta fais je sais pas trop quoi et j'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec ça donc je vous met le dernier chapitre à l'état brut. Je suis désolée si vous trouvez beaucoup de faute, nous ne somme pas tous des écrivains nés ! (Dommage) et honnêtement j'avais la flême de le relire un quatrième fois pour corriger et ouai non j'ai aucune excuse je suis juste une vieille illettré de base :DD Bon sinon voilà le dernier chapitre je pense qui clôtura cette fiction pour lequel j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à partager. Un immense merci à ceux qui sont resté fidèle et même à tous les autres qui ont été simplement de passage mais qui m'ont quand même laisser un mot d'encouragement et à tous les pas très bavard mais qui ont quand même ajouter ma fic à leur fav. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et peux être à bientôt :)_

Chapitre 9 : Une bonne gifle 

S'en était simplement trop, le réveil avait déjà été surement le plus gros traumatisme de la terre mais en plus lui faire face dès le matin ? Non beaucoup trop d'émotions d'un coup et évidemment j'avais fait du made in Fabray : je m'étais barrée.

Une fois la porte claquée je ressenti une profonde douleur, ça me déchirais littéralement de l'intérieur. J'avais mal, mal d'avoir fuie, mal d'avoir lu dans ses yeux toute la colère et la déception. Sans compter que j'avais encore pas mal de difficulté à penser aux événements de cette nuit sans éprouver un sentiment de malaise et d'oppression.

Cette fille avait le don de fissurer mon masque de froideur en sa présence, mais là elle me l'avait carrément fait voler en éclat. Je marchais d'un pas rapide et nerveux les bras croisés sur le torse et la tête baissée. Je n'avais aucune idée de ma destination mais je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi tout de suite c'était ma seule certitude.

Des flashs de cette nuit ne cessaient de me torturer en prenant un malin plaisir à me rappeler avec exactitude les détails de son corps, de ses courbes et de ses gémissements. J'en frissonna de gène mais je ne pus nier la pointe de fierté qui se propageait sournoisement dans mon cerveau, j'avais besoin d'évacuer. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose mais impossible de trouver quoi, ça en devenait urgent un mal être grandissait de seconde en seconde en moi et je sentais que j'allais imploser.

Je sentis l'excitation me gagner, mes muscles me démangeaient et je commença à marcher de plus en plus vite jusqu'à enclencher ma première foulé puis une autre un peu plus puissante puis une autre. J'avais besoin de courir, courir loin de tout ce merdier que ma tête me faisait subir. Fuir avait toujours été si simple, courir me permettait de ne plus penser à rien et ça fonctionnait, doucement un sourire coula sur mes lèvres tandis que je ferma les yeux pour sentir le moindre de mes muscles rouler sous l'effort. Je tiqua lorsque j'entendis cependant une seconde fouler trop proche de la mienne.

J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux m'attendant à ce que le coureur me dépasse mais il me collait aux basques, agacée j'accéléra encore un peu l'allure pour retrouver ma liberté mais il me suivait comme mon ombre. C'est là que je réalisa : qui pouvait me suivre sans broncher les moindre de mes courses ? Santana évidemment. Cette fille était toujours dans mon angle mort quelque soit la discipline c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais jamais me relâcher car je savais que si je le faisais je la verrais avec son horripilant petit sourire sournois et ses yeux pétillant ou serais afficher en énorme « j'ai gagner » tout en me dépassant.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'agaçait le plus, le faite de savoir qu'elle avait largement les capacités pour le faire à tout instants ou le faite qu'elle ne le fasse jamais.

Une course effréné se fit sentir et plus j'accélérais plus elle se rapprochait à ma hauteur, lorsque j'arriva au maximum de mes capacités en sprint je la vis se caler à mon horreur à mes côté l'air indéchiffrable, elle regardait droit devant et avait l'air passablement essoufflé mais je savais qu'elle pouvait encore tenir un bon moment.

Mon regard brulait son profil et elle daigna enfin tourner la tête pour plonger ses pupilles sombres dans les miennes assombrit de colère. Tout mon être lui hurlait de partir et de ma laisser mais elle ne semblait pas affecter le moins du monde, alors que je m'attendais à son petit sourire goguenard j'y trouva à la place une mine compatissante et réconfortante.

J'en fus d'autant plus déstabilisée que la dernière fois qu'elle avait utiliser cette mine c'était lorsque Brittany lui avait dit Lord Tubblington s'était enfuie de la maison autrement dit que c'était grave et vrai.

Je m'arrêta net autant sous le choc que sous la douleur grandissante de mon point de coté qui me coupait la respiration. Elle se stoppa elle aussi quelques instants après me laissant une marge de séparation que deux trois mètres entre nous deux. Si il y avait bien un truc que je détestais chez Lopez c'était sa détermination, autant dans d'autre cadre c'était vraiment utile mais là tout de suite j'avais juste envie qu'elle se barre pour me laisser tranquille. Surtout avec ce regard qu'elle me réservait.

Reprenant mon souffle une main sur un genou l'autre sur mon point de côté, la tête courbée vers l'avant je respirais bruyamment. Je releva la tête pour plonger mon regard dur dans le sien, elle avait perdue un peu de son sourire compatissant ce qui baissa d'un cran ma colère. Je ne supportais pas qu'on ait de la pitié pour moi et c'est donc d'un ton plus abrupt que je ne l'aurais crue que je lui adressa la parole.

« - Que veux tu S ? »

« -Savoir » me dit elle simplement avec de nouveau son regard désinvolte

« -Savoir quoi ? » dis je naïvement

J'avais répondue mécaniquement, seulement je réalisa qu'au moment même ou ses mots quitteaient mes lèvres mon erreur. Je venais de donner implicitement l'accord à Santana de me charcuter jusqu'à savoir pourquoi je n'allais pas bien et je n'avais vraiment mais alors vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

Je ferma les les yeux et me mordis la lèvres en signe d'agacement. Lorsque je les rouvrit je vis le rictus que Lopez arborait toujours lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle avait déjà gagnée la partie, je hais ce sourire lorsqu'il m'est destiné. Elle s'avança à pas mesurés jusqu'à ce retrouver suffisamment proche de moi pour poser sa main sur mon épaule puis d'une voix suspicieuse me demanda ce à quoi je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'elle dise un jour :

« -T'as encore foutu la merde avec Berry j'imagine... ? »

Ce seul nom me fit voir trouble, je déteste pleurer. Surtout devant S, c'est une véritable marque de faiblesse mais je n'avais rien pu faire, la seule entente de ce nom m'avait fait revenir avec force tout ce que j'essayais d'oublier depuis que j'avais commencée à courir.

Je détestais la manière dont je pouvais me comporter lorsque j'étais à ses côtés et encore plus les sentiments qu'elle arrivait à faire naitre dans mon cœur de glace. Quinn Fabray ne pleure pas, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivais à cause d'elle et je la maudissait pour ça.

Lopez ce contenta de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'envelopper dans un câlin rassurant, je suis sur que c'est Britt qui lui a appris. Cette pensée me fait un tant soit peu sourire.

Puis sans un mot elle se lève me dépose un bisou sur le front et disparaît murmurant que tout allait s'arranger.

Je reste seule sur mon banc le regard dans le vague songeant au dernier événement.

Inconsciente du temps qui s'écoule toujours je me fais réveiller de mes songes par une fine pluie, je relève lentement la tête pour contempler le ciel qui s'est considérablement assombrit laissant plus libre place aux goutes de s'écraser sur mon visage. Chaque goutte est comme une flèche fendant le ciel destiné à s'écraser contre ma peau, comme si chacune d'entre elles essayaient de me faire comprendre mon erreur.

Les gouttes s'intensifient inondant rapidement mes vêtements et mes cheveux mais je ne détourne pas le regard ni esquisse le moindre geste pour me décoller de ce banc, je me sens bien là et j'ai la sensation que si je bouge quelques chose changera mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai simplement la sensation que ça changera quelque chose en moi.

Une introspection s'impose et j'oublie rapidement toute cette eau qui laisse des sillons humides sur mon corps. J'essaie de me focaliser sur ce sentiment étrange qui m'est parvenue quelques minutes plutôt, « si je bouge il va se déclencher quelque chose » … Oui d'accord, mais quoi ? Je fronce les sourcil comme si réfléchir plus intensément aller m'apporter la réponse.

Et soudain je comprend, je comprend que si je bouge cela voudra dire que j'ai l'intention de réagir au lieu de fuir et attendre comme je sais si bien le faire. La peur me tétanise, je sens mon corps lourd comme du plomb. J'ai l'impression d'être enchainer à ce banc, enchainée par mes doutes, mes incertitudes et tout ce qui implique une quelconque relation autre que pire ennemis avec Rachel.

Je me recroqueville sur moi même ramenant mes genoux au niveau de mon mentons les encerclant de mes bras. Malgré tout le déni que je pourrais employé les faits sont là : j'ai couchée avec Rachel, deux fois. Et même si la première n'était que pour détruite la deuxième elle était voulue et ça, ça me tue. Comment pourrais je un jour me pardonner d'avoir pu désirer ce corps et d'avoir assouvie ses pulsions ? Je me sens sale, je me sens souillée, je me dégoutte.

Mais ce qui me répugne le plus c'est d'y avoir pris plaisir et rien que d'y penser des flashs de cette nuit reviennent encore me narguer me montrant à quel point j'avais aimer goutter sa peau.

Après cette constatation je me surprend à penser à tout ce sur Rachel déclenche en moi, la réponse me fait grimacer car elle est trop dur à admettre et loin dans mon subconscient j'entend une petite voix me murmurer cette réponse mais plus j'essaie de la faire taire plus elle deviens forte et claire : Rachel me provoque une onde de chaleur. Rachel arrive à me sentir vrai et belle.

De nouvelles larmes viennent dévaler mes joues à une vitesse fulgurante tandis que j'enfouie mon visage dans mes genoux comme si ce geste pouvait emporter avec lui toutes ses pensées que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler et à faire taire.

Tout à coup je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter et relever ainsi automatiquement la tête pour me plonger instantanément dans des yeux couleurs azur.

Elle me fixe de son regard bienveillant accompagné de son éternel sourire si rassurant.

« -Q faut pas rester là tu vas te faire encercler par les escargots ! Normalement ils sont gentil mais là Lord Tubblington ma dit qu'ils étaient fâchés et s'en prenaient aux personnes tristes. »

Je la regarde un petit sourire aux lèvres, c'est bien ma Britt.

Doucement elle me prend le bras et l'attire contre elle me forçant à me lever, curieusement je n'ai pas ressentie ce que j'appréhendais. Je n'ai plus peur, la chaleur réconfortante des bras de Brittany m'apaise durant son bref câlin. Quand je m'extirpe de l'étreinte je ne peux m'empêcher de lui donner un vrai sourire qu'elle s'empresse de reproduire en mille fois plus éclatant.

D'une voix mal maitriser je m'adresse à cette grande blonde longiligne

« -Que fais tu ici Britt ? »

« -J'ai rencontré Santana sur la route alors que j'allais voir les canards quand elle m'a dit que si je continuais ma route j'allais trouver une licorne blessée. Je me suis dit que je devais impérativement l'aider et après je suis tomber sur toi. » Me dit elle simplement puis ses sourcils se froncent démontrant une active réflexion puis conclue fière d'elle accompagné d'un grand sourire :

« - Donc tu es la licorne !»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre à mon tour dans mes bras, que ferais je sans elle ? Elle si précieuse, je comprend pourquoi Santana à craquer pour elle, enlacer toute deux un frisson me parcours me rappelant qu'il pleut toujours et que mes habits sont entièrement trempés. Brittany le remarque et me tire après elle me faisant entrer dans sa maison situer à quelques blocs.

Une fois entrer elle file à l'étage me ramener une serviette et des vêtements chauds, je la remercie d'un petit hochement de tête avant de me débarrasser de mes vêtements trempés qu'elle met directement sur le radiateur.

Emmitouflée dans une couverture sur son canapé elle me fixe toujours de ses grand yeux bleu attendant que je dise quelques chose. J'évite son regard sachant pertinemment que l'on ne ment pas à Brittany, il suffit qu'elle prononce un nom pour qu'elle comprenne tout mes tourments et je refuse d'en parler.

Seulement ce n'est pas au goût de la blonde car elle penche la tête sur le côté avant de parler d'une voix douce, trop douce à mon goût pour annoncer que cette discutions allait me plaire.

« -Tu sai rien de mal à aimer quelqu'un. Au contraire tu devrais être heureuse, c'est tellement génial surtout quand l'autre personne t'aime aussi. »

Complètement abasourdie je lui accorde enfin mon attention les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que la bouche. Je hais la perspicacité de Britt ! Pitoyablement je lui retourna un sembla de phrase tout bégayant avant quelle ne prennent mes mains dans les siennes.

« -Arrête Q ça sert à rien de nier, plus tu vas le faire plus ça va empirer. Tu dois faire face, tout le monde sait que tu cours plus vite que Lord T alors arrête de courir toujours plus fort, plus loin. Ca ne changeras pas ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur. Tu t'es déjà mise à sa place ? Juste un instant ? »

Je murmure du bout des lèvres un « non » coupable, Brittany tape toujours dans le mille. En à peine cinq minutes elle à retournée toutes mes pensées.

Un sourire encourageant s'étire sur ses lèvres avant de me faire un signe de la tête en direction de sa porte d'entré. Je comprend son message mais je suis tétanisée et visiblement ça se reflète sur mon visage car la grande blonde viens m'enlacer de ses bras.

L'étreinte dur quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre un peu d'aplomb de ma part mais juste avant de me défaire de son emprise elle me murmure à l'oreille ses quelques mots :

« - Elle ne veut pas la lune tu sais, seulement toi. Elle doit être aussi perdue que toi. Vous devriez simplement chercher à comprendre pour le moment alors ce que je te propose c'est d'aller la voir et si tu sens que c'est trop dur tu t'en vas et vous en parlerez un prochaine fois ok ? »

acquiesce imperceptiblement la tête mais suffisamment pour que Britt me relâche avant de me planter un bisou sonore sur la joue comme encouragement.

Prise d'une volonté nouvelle, ou d'une envie suicidaire je n'ai pas encore décidée, je sors du canapé d'un geste vif et me dirige d'un pas assuré vers la porte. Je me retourne pour apercevoir B sautillé sur place frappant doucement dans ses mains d'impatience, son sourire est si grand que j'aurais peur qu'elle reste bloquée. Un demi sourire m'échappe à cette absurde pensée, puis sans un mot je quitte l a maison et m'élance vers la propriété de la petite brune.

Je me remet à courir mais je sais cette fois que je cours vers un but et non pour m'en éloignée, curieusement je sens l'assurance couler dans mes veines me donnant une incroyable poussé d'adrénaline et je pourrais presque dire que j'ai hâte d'y arrivé seulement quand j'aperçois la dite maison je sens tout mon courage me quitter au fur et à mesure de mes foulés jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne deviennent que des pas de plus en plus lents pour finalement m'arrêter définitivement devant le perrons.

Mon corps tremble d'appréhension et d'impatience, enfin c'est comme ça que je pourrais le définir. Tout est si claire et à la fois brouillé dans mon esprit que j'ai du mal à faire la part des choses mais ma plus grande certitudes est qu'il faut que je franchisse cette porte pour enfin avancer. Un sentiment d'oppression me comprime lentement la poitrine me faisant réaliser que je suis sur le point de faire l'un des plus grands virage de ma vie alors une question persiste : Vais je avoir le courage de la prendre ?

Le plus absurde dans ce genre de question que l'on se pose à soit même c'est que l'on se provoque nous même, comme si il était nécessaire de se pousser sois même à faire l'impensable. Et les trois quart du temps la seule réponses qui nous vient à ce genre de question c'est un « évidement » penser presque amèrement.

Ma jambe droite avance d'elle même sur la première marche suivie de tout l'enclenchement de mon corps pour finalement me retrouver le poings levé à quelque centimètre de la porte prête à toquer. Plusieurs fois je me retourna pour partir mais cette porte me narguait et je fini par toquer me maudissant à la seconde même ou le premier tintement sur le bois ce fit entendre.

Je me retrouva presque instantanément devant la brunette l'air passablement agacée qui me lança à la volé un « -Que veux tu encore Santa-... Q-Quinn ? ». Son étonnement me laissa perplexe et je ne pu lui répondre qu'un minable « hey ». Non sérieux « hey » ?! Pourquoi pas un « coucou » pendant qu'on y est !

Morte de honte le scénario que j'avais répété inlassablement se produisit de lui même. A peine avais je eu terminer que je me choqua moi même de mon audace, j'avais directement lancé le sujet plus question de retour en arrière désormais. Elle me fit entrer dans sa maison totalement ébahi, surement encore plus que moi sur ma proposition d'en parler. Je me dirigea vers la cuisine avant de m'adosser sur le plan de travaille.

Un long silence c'était mise en place jusqu'à qu'un détails me percute.

« -Tu attendais la visite de Santana ? » J'avais parler sans froideur, mais sans chaleur non plus. Mon ton était plat et fermes, j'étais réellement curieuse. Elle sembla sagitté nerveusement avant acquiescer sans me regarder dans les yeux.

Alors que j'allais creuser un peu plus sur cette piste plutôt inattendue elle prit le parole d'une voix assurer en plongeant enfin ses orbes dans les miennes.

« - Je ne crois pas que tu sois venue pour parler de Santana, je me trompe ? »

Sa réplique me fit l'effet d'une gifle, j'avais encore essayer d'esquiver le sujet principale de ma visite et quelque part je me maudit de ma faiblesse.

« -Non... Tu as raison. » Un silence pesant tomba

« -Que veux tu Quinn ? »

Ca y est, le virage étais juste devant moi, je n'avais qu'un seul microscopique pas à faire pour suivre ce nouveau chemin. A sa question un seul mot me vint à l'esprit que je me retins de justesse de laisser sortir :toi , maintenant c'était claire je la voulais elle. Ce petit nain de jardin aussi têtue qu'une tête de mule, aussi talentueuse que les grandes divas, aussi bavarde que, non ça je n'avais pas de comparaison elle était simplement la personne la plus bavarde que je connaissais ! Et cette constatation me fit la sensation d'une décharge électrique. Il était là mon tournant, c'était elle et comprendre que mon cœur avait choisis avant ma raison me gela sur place.

Elle attendait toujours ma réponse, le regard fixement ancré dans le mien, un défis lancé aux quelle je devais répondre.

Lentement je me décrocha du plan de travail pour avancer vers elle, je soutenais son regard et souffla du bout des lèvres mon changement de plan :

« -En faite non, je ne veux pas parler. »

A peine avais je terminé ma phrase que mes lèvres retrouvaient les siennes avec force dans un baiser ou toute ma peur, mes frustrations, mes doutes et ma rage se transmettait. Je glissa ma main dans sa chevelure brune et l'agrippa fermement jusqu'à lui arracher un gémissement de douleur. Mon autres main était partie sous ses vêtements pour imprimé mes griffes sur son corps, je devais lui faire mal. Elle devait comprendre tout ce que ça impliquerait si il y avait un future pour nous deux, comprendre qu'il y aurais beaucoup de souffrance mutuelle avant de trouver un équilibre. Nous sommes trop différente pour que tout se règle en un claquement de doigts, tout le mal que je lui est fait ne pourrais être effacer, simplement diminuer avec un peu de chance. Elle devait impérativement se souvenir de tout le mal dont j'étais capable, j'étais une garce après tout.

Mais quand le baiser pris fin je ne vis aucune trace de regret ou de mépris à mon égard. Elles me regardait les yeux brillants et cette vision me fit reculer.

« -Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ca ne sera jamais aussi bien que ce que tu imagines, je te ferais encore plus souffrir qu'avant et tu me maudiras chaque jours d'être entré dans ta vie. Encore plus qu'avant. » J'avais craché ça avec véhémence, c'était mon ultime avertissement. Mais contre toute attente lorsque je me décida enfin à la scruter de nouveau j'aperçue une larme rouler le long de sa joue, le plus déstabilisant était ce sourire qui l'accompagnait. Elle rayonnait littéralement, devant mon étonnement lisible elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'expliquer d'une voix enrouer

« -Excuse moi, c'est juste le faite que tu es envisagée la possibilité qu'il y est un nous...Quinn je ne me fais pas d'illusion, ni de promesse. Mais... Que dirais tu d'essayer ? »

Sous cette déclaration je resta interdite. Finalement après une minute de réflexion intense je déclara un peu trop solennellement à mon gout

« -Ce sera au jour le jour, inutile de te dire que personne ne doit être au courant... »

Un autre silence pesant s'écrasa dans la pièce, nous ne nous lâchions pas du regard réalisant toute deux la tournure des événements. C'était surréaliste. Comment avais je pu accepter ça. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que j'avais accepté de sortir avec Rachel, elle devait être sérieusement atteinte du syndrome de Stockholm et moi je n'avais plus qu'à me faire interner.

Je me murmura à moi même un discret « c'est n'importe quoi... » avant de nous jeter mutuellement l'une sur l'autre dans une étreinte pressée. En quelque minutes à peine les vêtements avaient volés aux quatre coins de la pièces, les trois quart des machines électroménagers avaient fini brisées sur le sol ainsi que toute les affaires posé sur la table à manger. Dans la précipitation nous avions simplement ravagées sa cuisine et fais l'amour partout ou nous pouvions. C'était intense, douloureux, passionné, pressé, vrai. Quelque parts entre deux gémissements je compris que c'était la clôture de notre accord et je me surpris à paniquer un peu avant de me faire ravager par une autre vague de plaisir.

_Yep, i did it ! Honnêtement j'y croyais plus à ce chapitre mais bon voilà c'est finiii. La fin me paraissait énigmatique et donc plaisante. Qui sait comment leur couple se déroulera ? Si j'ai le temps avec ma reprise et ma nouvelle école je ferais un épilogue mais je promet rien. J'espère que vous avez aimer jusqu'au bout cette fiction et un énorme merci à tout ceux qui m'ont poster des commentaires et qui m'ont suivit . Vous avez illuminé mes journées avec vos commentaires de toute sortes et ce fut un bonheur d'écrire pour vous, j'avoue que niveau timing j'ai été à baffer et je m'en excuse encore ! _

_Merci encore, Tache _


End file.
